


碰碑

by jesskwq_wuhuang



Category: Original work.
Genre: M/M, Minguo, mafia, the Republic of China era
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesskwq_wuhuang/pseuds/jesskwq_wuhuang
Summary: “我便一头碰死在李陵碑下，也算成全了自个儿。”首发长佩。 @无荒狗血民国等边大三角。军阀二世青年少将吴靖棠 x 文弱瘾君子商会主席黄叙舟 x 热血少年俞待桐风雨飘摇的晦暗时代，暗流涌动的上海滩。只手遮天的大烟贩子黄叙舟，在年轻偏执却大权在握的二代军阀吴靖棠威压之下，试图在险恶世道之中独善其身，也保住自己心爱的少年俞待桐，却同时因为自己的消极避世与俞待桐产生了重重隔阂。山河破碎至此，少年热血转头成空，原来所有的结局早在最开始，就已经写好了。注：1.背景是真实的，但我的解读是片面的，别信我。2.历史人物能用表字、别号的都尽量用了表字和别号。3.不了解背景不影响阅读。4.相爱相杀，养成年下，替身虐恋，反正就真的是等边大三角，狗血大乱炖，介意的请点x。5.尽量隔日更。6.哦……那个，全文没有引号的。嗯嗯。微博 @我非良士





	1. 满堂春

**Author's Note:**

> 历史背景补充，不感兴趣的可以往后翻。
> 
> 清朝覆灭之后，北洋军政府掌权。  
北洋军原本的领袖是袁世凯，但是在袁世凯死后，无人有能力掌控北洋军，将领们各自为政，分裂成了直（曹锟，吴佩孚）、皖（段祺瑞）、奉（张作霖）三大派系，争斗不休，轮流当家，统称北洋政府。各地也有不同的军阀先后兴起，纷争不休。  
从1916年到1919年五四运动之前，北洋政府的掌权人都是段祺瑞，徐世昌当选总统，也是由皖系一手操控。  
1920年，曹锟坐大，段祺瑞寻求与孙中山的合作。7月，曹锟和段祺瑞在京津地区爆发了直皖战争，争夺北京的统治权。段祺瑞战败，退居津门。徐世昌由于其老好人的的性格，成为北洋军阀之间的粘合剂、和事佬，继续出任大总统。同年11月，孙中山将国民党中央迁往广州，成立军政府（粤军）。曹锟和吴佩孚为首的直系控制了北京，大总统徐世昌没有多少实权。  
陈独秀于1920年底受邀前往广州担任教育委员会委员长，留下学生罗远臻在上海各界继续活动，密切接触俄罗斯那边派来的共产国际人员，筹划建立中国共产党。孙中山则在广州筹划北伐，段祺瑞战败后不得不向孙中山低头，三方各怀目的，但是为了先剿灭直系军阀而不得不暂时合作。  
故事便从此时开始。

民国九年，上海法租界。

  
天还没全暗下来，满堂春门口已经围满了车马。

  
今儿是“满堂春”开声儿第一晚，外头早早的就挂出了两幅巨大的挂画来，一个是叶敛华，正经“梅派”的弟子，现下是津门第一青衣，放到上海滩来，也算是个天大的腕儿。他本就是苏州人氏，如今满堂春开张，请他来，多少也算是叫他衣锦还乡的意思。另一个是杜小玉，叫作个“金陵大武生”。这两人一南一北，一文一武，说是要在满堂春唱一晚上大戏，早早地就在报纸上都登了出来。

  
罗远臻整了整帽子，在门口这么打眼一瞧，已认出了不少的熟面孔。他怕被人认出来，悄悄地按低了帽檐，一径儿只往里走。进门便是两串大红灯笼，高高地悬下来，每个灯笼上都凤泊鸾漂地写了一个字，连起来正是一副对联，有道是“玉楼天半笙歌起，蓬岛仙班笑语和”。灯笼中间夹了一道琉璃影壁，色彩斑斓地雕满了脸谱，生旦净末丑，一应俱全，也难为工匠如何上得这色，迎脸儿这么一照，端的是富丽堂皇，叫人一看就忍不住叹，到底是黄先生的手笔。

  
岂知还未叹完，转过那影壁去，竟又是一番别有洞天。舞台建了有十余尺宽，“出将”、“入相”的门帘儿都是彩绣辉煌。台前又学了西洋人的做派，蒙了厚厚的紫天鹅绒叠帐。座位排了二百来个，中西合璧地摆了八仙桌并贵妃软榻。楼上还有包厢，是专为女眷留的，仿的又是西洋人的歌剧院。

  
罗远臻想起来了，黄叙舟依稀跟他提过一嘴，是叫作个巴洛克式。

  
这派头，怕是现如今的北京城里都未必找得出。

  
罗远臻咂了咂舌，眼看着进来的人越来越多，认识的不认识的都真真假假地凑在一块儿打招呼，赶紧又按下了帽子，往后台去了。

  
俞待桐坐在镜前，已勾好了脸，正拿了笔描唇，见是罗远臻来了，便站起来想朝他笑，只是头勒得太紧，眉目都张扬，生生笑出了个威风凛凛的怒目圆睁来。

  
罗远臻见他一身白色抱衣，就笑，好个忠肝义胆的任堂惠。

  
俞待桐咧开嘴，罗大哥，你怎么到后头来了。

  
罗远臻说，我来瞧瞧俞老板。怎么后台今儿这么清净。

  
俞待桐就说，都去瞧真的角儿啦，我算什么。

  
罗远臻便哈哈笑起来，怎么，你怕了那杜小玉不成？黄先生可是早就打出了广告，杜小玉今天演《挑滑车》，他那些大靠夹鞭、飞脚三越的功夫，你会是不会？

  
俞待桐知道他在逗趣，也不恼，只说，既是他的看家功夫，我又哪里学来？他是岳家军，我是杨家将，我又不同他比去，横竖都是忠臣义士便罢了。

  
说完，仍旧坐下描唇。小小年纪，倒很有些不卑不亢的气度，对罗远臻说，罗大哥再不去前面坐着，可就错过开场了。

  
罗远臻一笑，说，达官贵人们还未来齐全，热闹戏都压轴呢，眼下出去，无非就是听两段咿咿呀呀的昆曲段子。说着，便又起了郁愤似的，雅部是不中用的了，现如今也只好给花部乱弹热个场子。

  
俞待桐从镜子里看他一眼，听出他意有所指，却又听不明白那言外之意。

这一脚踏进了梨园里头，才晓得生旦净末丑之外，人人走的路子也不尽相同。或追着前人的步子，便有了那梅派、王派之分。又或者，分了花、雅之别，非要争个高下似的，一会儿是东风压倒了西风，一会儿西风又起了势头，人呐，好像尤其在这上头专注。俞待桐一向是想不大明白的，左右都是戏，出了梨园，来去都是叫人说一句下九流。

  
倒不是他不肯抬举自己，只是自己个儿的出身贱透了，就不大愿意听这些把人和戏都分个三六九等来的话。

  
罗远臻看出他不爱听，自己也有些没趣味，微窘地摸了摸袖子，便掏出了一卷油布纸包着的东西来，你瞧，这是什么。话里多少竟带了点儿讨好。

俞待桐回过头来，把那一卷书接过去，一拆便喜不自胜，哎呀，《新青年》！

罗远臻见他高兴，自己也笑了，干脆坐下，说，这一刊，仲甫先生又写了新文章，专门驳斥适之先生那上回那篇，你仔细看着，别叫你大哥知道了。

俞待桐便把那卷《新青年》仔细藏好了，仲甫先生和适之先生不是同志么，为何如今总是打笔杆子战？

罗远臻摇头晃脑说，二位先生争的都是末微处，大节上，二人还是都信仰马克思主义的，仍旧是好同志。这就叫做君子和而不同。

俞待桐就笑，那你同我大哥，也可叫作是君子和而不同了？

罗远臻听他说起黄叙舟，脸色便有些惆怅，唉，你大哥……

俞待桐仍旧是从镜中瞧着他，他的眼睛上上下下都勾了一圈浓墨，眼窝涂得鲜红，这么打眼一看，倒有点儿把世情洞彻的凌厉，嘴里问出来的话却又是孩子气的，我看这共产主义明明好得好，大哥怎得这么不通？

  
罗远臻苦笑，你大哥如何不通？想当初在日本求学的时候，我们这一群人中，便是你大哥第一个接触社会主义……他停下来，带了几分痛色，罢了，不提了。他也不容易。  
俞待桐便也不说话了。

  
当年黄天霖老板被人在码头一枪打死，闹得整个上海滩都腥风血雨，黄叙舟不得不从日本赶回来，学也不上了，此乃是他今生头一桩痛心之事，任谁也不敢轻易提起。

  
黄叙舟看上去同以前还是一样的，不爱洋派的西装，整日里长衫长褂，一身的书卷气，仍是个翩翩公子的模样。但俞待桐晓得，整个上海滩也都晓得，这黄大少爷早已是今时不同往日，大家嘴上都称他一句黄先生，那是敬他读过几本书，背后都叫他小阎罗。原本他爹是上海滩的黄阎罗，现如今他就成了小阎罗，说起来，比他老子还狠。又有人说了，那黄天霖是个什么东西，跑码头混出来的下九流，总归是叫人看不起，所以把个儿子当成世家公子哥儿一般的教养。当年还有人笑他，儿子再读书又怎么着，还不是个卖大烟的……唉，要不怎么说万般皆下品，唯有读书高呢，人就是个卖大烟的，偏也能仗着自己那一肚子墨水，所结交者皆权贵，还爬到法租界联合商会主席的位子上去了……

俞待桐听见外头鼓点敲了起来。他没由来地想，若黄叙舟是阎罗，这“满堂春”岂不成了阎罗殿了？

  
这么一想，他便要笑，那这满堂的官家太太小姐们，可不就真成了戏文里唱的，红颜白骨，粉黛骷髅了么？

外头的鼓点越敲越急，是催他上场的意思。俞待桐忙收了心思，埋着头便往外冲，一面还不忘招呼罗远臻，罗大哥，你且去瞧好了！

  
罗远臻便笑，诶！你可好生演！

  
俞待桐已走到了那“出将”的门帘后面，再不及同他说一句话，掀了门帘便走了出去。


	2. 哑伶

俞待桐亮了相，罗远臻便也出来了，从台后绕到前面来，一抬眼就和黄叙舟撞了个正着。

黄叙舟正靠在最前面的一张贵妃榻上，整个身子都像是被抽去了骨头似的，旁边的案几上摆了一杆烟枪，通身白玉，莹润得风雅无比，要不是那景泰蓝的烟葫芦太打眼，还真让人以为是一柄玉笛。罗远臻见他抽大烟就气不打一处来，当即沉了脸色，黄叙舟叫身边的家仆去给他引座，他仍是冷着脸，也不知道和那家仆说了什么，一甩手便走了。

那家仆只得回来，叫了一声少爷，脸色蔫嗒嗒的。

黄叙舟漫不经心地应了一声，眼睛是看着台上的，任堂惠正跟着鼓点走边出场，一身抱衣抱裤，软罗帽上缀着白绒球，佩着慈姑叶，皆是白底蓝色钩团花，好一个少年英雄的周正模样。鼓声一歇，任堂惠便站定了，中规中矩的一个反搭臂袖亮相，底下立刻轰天价叫起好来。黄叙舟这才噙了笑，眼皮子一掀，怎么了？

罗先生说他是来给俞老板捧个场，不消多坐，不用少爷费心。

黄叙舟便点点头，什么也没说，边上一个圆脸圆眼的男子已凑了上来，方才那位可是罗叔钦罗先生？

正是，郑先生识得他？

我倒是想，那姓郑的笑起来，久仰他大名，就是无缘一叙……我倒是听说，黄先生和他曾一道在日本求学过？想必是熟识的。

黄叙舟便打断他，哪里的话，他如今是仲甫先生的得意门生，你也瞧见了，我这满身的铜臭，人家都不屑跟我同席呢，我哪里还敢厚着脸皮去攀交情……

他正说着，台上刘利华已上了场，二人便装作是在暗中打斗，明明台上一片大亮，两人却都是睁大了眼睛，摸摸索索，战战兢兢，彼此连一片衣角都摸不着，很是叫人心焦，于是观众便觉得打得极好，又叫起好来。

这头姓郑的又说，说起这陈独秀，黄先生可听说了……

黄叙舟便转过头去看他，眸色沉沉，郑先生，想是黄某招待得不周了。

便是不愿谈政事的意思。

姓郑的便知趣了，规规矩矩地坐着看那一折《三岔口》。这戏是演得烂熟了，韵白倒不算什么，看的便是那任堂惠和刘利华斗得难解难分，最后与焦赞联手将这对开黑店的夫妇斩杀，如此才叫做是大快人心。一折戏演完，底下是轰天价地叫好，便有人在问，这任堂惠是哪个老板演的，竟是不输杜小玉呢。

马上便有人回答，说是俞老板。

俞老板又是哪个？承的是哪位名师？

黄叙舟听了对答，眼角就堆了几分笑意，看着俞待桐又上来谢了一回观众，这才退了下去，也不跑远，就靠在后台口上露出半个脑袋来，正好跟黄叙舟四目交接，他便很得了意似的，吐了吐舌头，做了个鬼脸。

你瞧我，厉害不厉害？

黄叙舟知道他还要留下来瞧杜小玉，便只是略摇了摇头，看着很无奈的样子，眼角的那点儿笑意却怎么都藏不住，只随他去探着脑袋看，帽边的白绒球一直垂到颊边，晃晃悠悠的。

《挑滑车》乃是长靠武生戏，比起短打的《三岔口》繁难了许多，又是“起霸“、”走边“等等，又要一边唱那《粉蝶儿》、《石榴花》等曲牌，但见杜小玉勾了一脸黄三瓦，背上扎了四面蓝靠，随着他的动作上下翻飞，当真是英武非凡。俞待桐躲在后面，看得眼睛都发了直，等到杜小玉扮的高宠终于挑了第十二辆滑车，直挺挺地往舞台上一倒时，全场的人都站了起来，喝彩之声几乎要将满堂春的顶都掀了开去。

但是很快，一阵诡异的静默便像是风吹倒麦浪一般，呼啦啦地卷过了人群。然后又是隐隐的一阵骚动，杜小玉站在台上，想是也不大见到这情形，竟露出些无措的形容来。俞待桐也顾不得被人看见了，伸了脖子尽力地往人群后面去看，什么都还没瞧见，就看见一个相熟的人，也是黄叙舟手下的，泥鳅似的从人群里钻出来，跑到了黄叙舟身边附耳说了两句。黄叙舟眉目一动，倒也没有过多的表情，只是慢慢悠悠地起了身，人方站直了，又不紧不慢地抻了抻长褂的褶子。众人这才发觉，这黄先生身量挺拔得很，别人抽大烟都抽成了一滩软泥似的烂肉，独他是个例外，虽比多数人都清矍了几分，却更显萧肃，颇有岩松独立，玉山将倾之态。

这会儿，众人都已经又沉默了下来，俞待桐伸着脖子，已看到人群中已经自动分出了一条道来，给新来的几个人让出了路。打头的是个着军装的男人，笔挺的军靴一路裹到了膝下，活像一把利刃似的，猛地把这旖旎无限的满堂春捅了个窟窿。所有人都有些战战兢兢的，唯独黄叙舟还是那副有点儿懒洋洋的样子，满不在意地朝来人笑，吴长官，再来得晚些，可就连叶敛华都看不着了。

人群中便有些窃窃私语，不认识的在问，认识的压低了声音在说，都议论起这位吴长官来。

黄叙舟拉了他，便在自己的贵妃榻上坐下了。有人像是突然想起来了，低声道，原来是这个姓吴的……欸，你还不知道么？去年黄老板做了那个商会的主席，就是吴长官一力作保……

那些声音断断续续的，压得极低，黄叙舟轻轻地扬了扬手，锣鼓班子的人瞧见了，便一个接一个地又奏起来。一开始还有人没跟上，奏的本该是一段西皮流水，却有些荒腔走板，不过观众们竟也没意见。方才说话的声音已被盖了过去，他身边还有人十分不解，仍在问这吴长官。那人闭了嘴，摇了摇头，神色十分凝重似的，在问的人手心写下了一个“徐”字。那头顿时也不再问了。

徐字，便是大总统徐世昌。

黄叙舟掂起那烟枪嘬了一口，看着叶敛华手持拂尘，一身彩帔，摇摇摆摆地踩着拍子上了台来，正是一出《孽海记》。他便侧了头去问吴靖棠，叶老板在京津一带名头极响，听说当年还给那袁世凯唱过戏，吴长官是北京城里的贵人，不知道看过叶老板的戏没有。

吴靖棠点点头，几年前随着家父，有幸听过叶老板一折《玉堂春》。

黄叙舟吐出一口烟来，眯了眼。叶敛华脾气不好，当年袁世凯称帝，又要请他去唱，谁知叶敛华一把火烧了自己的行头，连夜从京城逃去了津门。时人都赞他是春水拧出来的嗓，野火淬出来的心。他躲了一阵，直到袁世凯两脚一蹬死了，这才又出来，只在津门唱，再不肯去北京城。那《玉堂春》，应该就是当年叶敛华在京城里最后一次开嗓。

黄叙舟笑，我晓得你的心思，今晚就是独独来瞧叶老板一个人的戏的。

吴靖棠不可置否。台上，叶敛华却已经在那奉着高香的高几边坐了，先把个拂尘一甩，双手合十，口念阿弥陀佛，却无一点儿宝相庄严，身子是歪的，眼神也是歪的，水袖一甩，便是满场的春情。再一开嗓，又当真是绮靡到了极处，真真是个思春的女儿家，眼波一转，便是顾盼生情。

小尼姑年方二八……

只唱了一句，尾音便高高地吊上去，像是转不过来气似的，突然劈了嗓，尖得如一声鹤唳，连带着京胡声也突然刮破了一般，拉出刺耳的一声，然后就戛然而止。

整个满堂春里顿时一片死寂。

叶敛华整个人像是定住了，良久，才缓缓地咳了一声，施施然地站起来，朝着场下福了一福，也看不出面色有什么，只把那拂尘一丢，自己便转身下台去了。

台下顿时有人闹了起来。

黄叙舟面沉如水，手里仍旧握着他那柄烟枪，烟杆是白玉的，他的手指也同白玉似的，攥得指节都发白。

吴靖棠坐在他身边，突然无声地冷笑了一下。

黄先生，这叶老板的脾气还真是一点儿都没变呐。

黄叙舟像是没听见吴靖棠的话，只是非常缓慢地放下了他的烟枪，烟葫芦在案几上磕了一下，发出质地生脆的一声响。

乱嚷嚷的人越发多了，还有许多闹着要退票。

叶敛华只当作没听见，快步地从后台口过去了。俞待桐要去拉他，却只拉着了他半截水袖。叶敛华回过头来，唇边莫名地挂了一丝冷笑，哼地一声把那水袖一甩，怒也怒得风华绝代，就这么自顾自走了。

俞待桐有些茫然地看了看台下乱糟糟的一片，又看见了黄叙舟。他咬了咬下唇，像是突然下了什么决心似的，突然一个健步冲到了锣鼓班子里。

敲锣的、拉京胡的、吹笛子的，也都茫然成了一团，显然是没见过这场面。俞待桐扬起嗓子，好师傅，好歹想个法子救救场吧。

拉京胡的苦着脸，这……这怎么救？谁能代替叶老板唱？

俞待桐急道，我，我来唱。

你？你还能唱青衣吗？

我不唱孽海记。俞待桐一把揪下那软罗帽，又把个假发都特意抓散了，我另唱一出！

你唱什么？

托兆碰碑！

锣鼓班子的人面面相觑了两眼，也不知是哪个先定了神，咚地敲了一声鼓。像是一粒石子突然丢进了水塘里一般，台下闹闹哄哄的都是一愣。鼓点随之越来越密，咚咚咚地敲，仿佛催命一般。俞待桐提气一跃，就像是有意显摆一般，险伶伶地跟着那鼓点翻起了筋斗。鼓声一歇，他便稳稳地落定了，一身短打，却凌空做了个打袖，仿佛身上真着了那黄蟒长袍一般，威风凛凛地一喝，台下顿时静了下来。

叹杨家，秉忠心，大宋扶保！

俞待桐开了嗓，京胡随之绕梁而起，一段二黄板便像是你追我赶似的，配着鼓板一声急似一声，俞待桐走得端方，便真成了那困在两狼山下，走投无路的杨令公，站定了身板，又唱，到如今，只落得，兵败荒郊！

谁也没瞧过一身短打、未戴髯口的杨令公，一时之间都愣住了，不知该如何是好。

好一会儿，才蓦地听见有人拍了拍手。又不知是谁，远远地叫了一声好，这才算是救了场子似的，陆陆续续地又有人喝起彩来。

吴靖棠这才把手放下了，转过头去对黄叙舟笑了一笑。我瞧着，这一折戏，比那《孽海记》好。

黄叙舟脸色有些发白，眼神却仍是平静的。

如今这世道，原就不该唱那些靡靡之音。吴靖棠收敛了笑意，看定了黄叙舟，目光微有寒意。黄先生，你说是吧？


	3. 鹤亭

讲好了叶敛华和杜小玉要在满堂春唱一晚上大戏的，谁晓得叶敛华一开嗓就劈了。但是杜小玉还是要唱的，黄叙舟已着了人下去，另寻了个唱青衣的角儿来，虽则难免叫人说他以次充好，那也是没办法的办法了。只是这么一闹，黄叙舟便没心思再听了，眯着眼睛靠在榻上，一只手有一搭没一搭地敲着拍子，全然未在鼓点上，嘴里只是抽他那管大烟，烟雾缭绕的，越发看不清楚。

吴靖棠在戏上的兴趣究竟也有限，见他这般，便起身作势要走。

那圆脸的郑先生凑上来，吴长官……

吴靖棠也不知道是真没听见，还是装没听见，理也不理，只是俯了身去，凑在黄叙舟耳边不知说了什么。郑先生怔在那里不敢造次，眼见着黄叙舟听了那话，便朝吴靖棠笑了一下，把那白玉烟枪收了，仍旧是不紧不慢地直起了身子来。他脸上泛了一抹奇异的潮红，眼神也迷离，一副任是无情也动人的模样。郑先生晓得他这幅样子，那是大烟抽到数了，果然他一站起来，脚下便一软。吴靖棠伸手一捞，也不避讳旁人看着，拦腰把他搂住了，撑着他站稳了身子。

郑先生见他二人都要走，便起了急，诶，黄先生！讲好了……

也不知道他跟黄叙舟讲好了什么，他话还未讲完，吴靖棠已经冷冷地回过头去看了他一眼。郑先生就再不敢讲话了，眼看着二人转过身去。黄叙舟早已被大烟掏空了身子，腰肢在吴靖棠手中一掐，更显得不盈一握。那吴靖棠倒还是站得笔挺，便如一棵树上缠了菟丝草似的，旁人瞧着都不敢言语，偶有不知趣的，口中发出一两声惊异的声调，旁人便拿了十足暧昧的眼神出来，于是那不知趣的便也马上知了趣，再无动静了。

吴靖棠头也未回，根本不在意的模样，把人塞进车里，吩咐了一声，便连人带车消失在了夜色中。

黄叙舟自己都不知道是怎么回来的，眼皮沉得有千斤重，偏偏头颅内里烧得慌。他模糊地呻吟了一声，自己都没意识到自己出了声，眼前便飘来了一大块阴影，他眨了眨眼睛，那团阴影便开了口，好些了？

哦，是吴靖棠。

黄叙舟背上有根筋猛地便抻直了，整个人像是一个破败了的布偶，就靠着这么一根筋撑出了一点人模人样来。他的头痛得厉害，可能也发了烧，但还是下意识地伸手去够，手伸到一半便被吴靖棠握住了。他的腕子也细，骨架嶙峋着，像是一折就要断了似的，握在吴靖棠手中。那人便叹息似的，指腹暧昧地摩挲了一下那截腕骨，别寻摸了，我放起来了。你今儿个也着实抽得太多了。

黄叙舟停了一下，想起来了，刚才回来的路上就吐了一遭。

不妨事。他轻声说了一句，觉得嗓子里也火烧似的，还偏要堆出一个无所谓的笑容来，不动声色地把手从吴靖棠手里挣脱了出来。是司机开得太颠了。

吴靖棠没有说话。房里很暗，他知道黄叙舟的习惯，抽了大烟之后便有些怕光，所以只遥遥开了一盏壁灯。黄叙舟抬眼看了看他，只看到那人黑暗中隐没的半张脸，鼻梁的线条如峥嵘的山脊，不依不饶地扎在满室的寂静里，扎得黄叙舟背上那根筋不自觉地一抽，声气便软了下来，还没多谢吴长官送我回来。

吴靖棠闻言便笑了一声，那声气像是听见了什么笑话似的，站起来转身去壁灯下的立柜上倒了两杯酒，一杯擎在手里，一杯递给了黄叙舟，口中已换了称呼，鹤亭，你也怕我么？

黄叙舟乍然被唤了一声表字，接酒杯的手只是一顿，便若无其事似的，笑了一声道，整个上海滩，谁不怕你吴将军呢？

吴靖棠顺着递酒杯的姿势摸了一把黄叙舟的指尖，十足的浪荡子模样，压低了嗓音凑近他，我偏不要你怕我……鹤亭，你也该晓得我的心。

黄叙舟偏过了头去，掩饰什么似的，低头啜饮了一口酒。是旁人送过来的洋酒，烈得很，黄叙舟其实喝不惯，只因为吴靖棠爱喝，所以一直摆在房里。那酒被他含在嘴里，像含了一团火似的，烫得他舌根都刺痛起来，良久，才连着他的情绪一并被咽了下去。吴靖棠岂会看不出他的忍耐，只是他越忍，吴长官便越高兴似的，心满意足地晃了晃自己的酒杯，含了笑意道，怎么，鹤亭两个字，只有罗远臻叫得，我便叫不得么？

表字罢了，自然是人人都能叫。黄叙舟搁下了酒杯，面上已经重新收拾了一片波澜不起。黄某不才，如今已是满身的铜臭，不习惯这种昔日同窗的称呼罢了。罗远臻也真是，这些鸡毛蒜皮的事也拿来打搅吴长官。

言者无心，听者有意罢了。吴靖棠也饮了一口酒，话里仍旧是那股挥之不去的轻浮笑意，有关你的事，我总是格外在意些。

黄叙舟只当做没听见，岔开了话道，我竟不知道，吴长官何时同罗远臻有了来往？

怎么？你喝醋么？吴靖棠最后轻浮了一句，堪堪卡在黄叙舟的耐心耗尽之前见好就收，正色道，算不上什么来往，他倒是来拜访了我几次。今日也是在你那满堂春门口凑巧碰见了，他留我多说了几句。

黄叙舟一挑眉毛，颇有些讶异，他连你那里都去了？

吴靖棠笑了一声，知道他在讶异什么。我同他那位老师也没什么私人过节，当初抓人也不过是职责所在，谁叫他在我眼皮子底下跟俄国人眉来眼去的——如今仲甫先生去了广州，把罗远臻这个学生留在上海上下活动……我不看在仲甫先生的面子上，也得看在广州那位的面子上。

黄叙舟约摸是抽大烟抽昏了头，一时竟然有些茫然，广州那位？

吴靖棠叹了口气，抓了他的手来，在手心划了一个“孙”字，好像连那个名字都成了不能说出口的禁忌似的，写完便阖了黄叙舟的手掌，自己又饮了一口酒，道，如今是时移世易，大帅要和广州的那位联手，那边既然抬举仲甫先生，我也……

他越说越有些激愤起来，又像是猛地想起了什么，遽然掐住了话头，顿了一下道，罢了，你不爱听这些。

黄叙舟眉眼都不曾动一分，一张脸像是一张完好的画皮，漠然道，吴长官想说，黄某自然只好听着，但黄某只是个生意人，这些国家大事听了也是听不懂的。

吴靖棠不看他，声气锋锐起来，道，是听不懂，还是不爱听？

听不懂，自然也就不爱听。

吴靖棠似乎是没忍住，伸手又抓了黄叙舟的腕子，压低了声音，用近乎哀求的语气道，我有多难，你当真不晓得？你也该顾念我一些，多少帮衬帮衬……？

吴长官这话，黄某就听不懂了。黄叙舟这回没抽手，语气却更冷淡了几分，你是上海公董局的董事，连洋人那里都说得上话，可算是在上海一手遮天，黄某有什么本事能帮衬你？  
吴靖棠便不说话了，壁灯昏黄的光全都被他挡在身后，以至于黄叙舟眼前只有一片模糊的轮廓，勾出一则意味不明的威胁。

黄叙舟无声地攥紧了手中的酒杯。

但是吴靖棠没有再说什么，他一口饮尽了杯中的酒，像是从来没有提起这个话头一般，重又变成了那个风度翩翩、游刃有余的吴长官，同他闲话起来。这叶老板的嗓子坏得可真是时候，偏就是在我跟前儿哑了。倒是多亏了那个演任堂惠的孩子——他叫什么来着？

黄叙舟嘴角的一块肌肉在黑暗中猛烈地颤了一下，又无声无息地被他掩在了如常的语调里。不晓得……随便热热场子的人——出了这般风头，吴长官明日看看报纸，大概就知道是谁了。

吴靖棠哦了一声，也不是真的在意那人的名姓，又道，明日的报纸？呵……怕是整个版面用来写叶老板都不够了。

黄叙舟也学他的样子饮尽了杯中的酒，没答腔。

但沉默也没有让吴靖棠产生一点就此作罢的意思，他只是一顿，又道，梨园有梨园的规矩——

——梨园是有梨园的规矩。黄叙舟蓦地出了声，打断了吴靖棠的话音。砸了谁的场子，自然有谁去料理。吴长官还是……莫要多心。

嘴上说的是莫要多心，话外的意思却是叫他莫要多事。吴靖棠倒也不恼，玩味地笑了一声。鹤亭啊。他轻声唤了一句，一边站了起来，把一直搁在一旁的军帽戴回头上，方要作别，又顿了顿，伸手在黄叙舟的颊上摸了一把，道，我知道，你还是同我一条心的。

黄叙舟也不送他，微微侧了脸，想躲开吴靖棠的手似的，却被吴靖棠一把掐住了下巴，牢牢地定在了原地，不许他躲。那人随即俯下身来，像是要在他唇上啄一下，末了又改了主意，凑到了他耳边，任由呼吸染烫了他的耳垂——

这世道，可不是你想躲，就能躲开的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仲甫先生指陈独秀。
> 
> 在本文的设定中，罗远臻是陈独秀的学生，陈独秀曾于1914年再度前往日本，在日本与章士钊办报宣传爱国主义思想。罗远臻即在此时拜入陈独秀门下，并于1915年随陈独秀一同回到上海，陈独秀于此时在上海创立《新青年》。1917年陈独秀受邀前往北京大学任教，罗远臻亦随行，直到1919年再次回到上海。
> 
> 本章中吴靖棠提到的“当初抓人”、“同俄国人眉来眼去”云云，指1920年春，陈独秀与俄共代表吴廷康（维经斯基）来往甚密，企图在中国建立共产党，因而被当局逮捕入狱。  
在本文中显然吴少将就是这位“当局”。


	4. 二月玉兰

名动京津的叶老板就这么在上海滩折了戟，当真是一桩谁都不曾料到的事，一时之间，连杜小玉的那出《挑滑车》都无人记得了，人人交口议论的都是那个唱了一出《碰碑》来救场的武生。 

据说那天，满堂春的场子还没散，就有不少贵人特地去后台相询，人却是早就不见了。再打听两句，只得了一句简简单单的名姓，说是叫做“俞待桐”，至于师承、来历，竟是一概不知，像是空气里突然蹦出来了这么个人似的。有旁的人听去了他的名姓，满上海滩的打听了一番，却连他在哪个戏班子的都没打听出来，末了，还是几个青帮的兄弟听说了俞待桐，都大笑起来，说这人原本就是跟他们一起跑码头的一个小子，小时候学过几天的戏，闲来翻几个筋斗给兄弟们斗个闷子而已，相熟的人调侃他一句“俞老板”，他也敢应，怎么如今还正经成了个角儿了。

于是便有几个戏班子的老板起了心思要寻他，那几个青帮的兄弟又说了，这小子无父无母，也没有兄弟姊妹，一个人赤条条来去无牵挂的，有时候见到他在码头做活，有的时候，又在租界里的大饭店里看见了他，有钱了就请几个兄弟们吃酒，没钱了到处打秋风，脸皮也很厚，简直跟天生地养的一只野猴儿一般，最近又不知道去哪儿撒欢了，这可何处寻去……？ 

于是便像是成了谜一般，寻不着这个人了。 

俞待桐躲了清净，果然如同野猴儿似的，藏在树上，看着黄叙舟戴了个宽檐帽子走出了黄公馆，然后响亮地吹了个口哨。

黄叙舟茫然地抬起头，一时竟没找见他。俞待桐从树上纵身一跃，轻轻巧巧地往黄叙舟面前一站，笑嘻嘻地凑上去，大哥。

你啊……黄叙舟起了个头，又停下了，像是不知道说他什么好，只能摇了摇头，越过他想走。

大哥，你上哪儿去！俞待桐嬉皮笑脸的，又往他面前一拦，皮猴儿似的撒欢。不带上我么？

黄叙舟理也不理他，只是一径迈着步子往前。俞待桐口中诶了一声，忙又赶上，压低了嗓子赶在他身边，大哥，大哥！你真生我的气了？我，我……

我没生你的气。黄叙舟脚下不停，已经走到了车边上。

司机早已候在了车边，见黄叙舟来了，赶紧恭恭敬敬地把后排的车门打开。俞待桐突然上前一步，把人往旁边一挤。那司机像是识得俞待桐，黄叙舟便在帽檐下朝他点了点头，示意他下去吧，便是默许了今日由俞待桐来开车。

我怎么是胡闹呢？俞待桐从司机手里接过了那白手套，自己钻进了驾驶座里，又回过头去看着黄叙舟，还是嬉皮笑脸的，大哥，救场如救火呀，我没想那么多。

黄叙舟一双眼睛从宽檐帽下看过来，冷泠泠的，看得俞待桐笑容都僵在了脸上，原本雀跃的眉眼都耷拉下来，像个做错事的孩子。大哥，我再也不敢了。我就是……就是一时技痒……

算了，原本就是我不好。黄叙舟脸色软下来，带了一股说不出的倦意。你住回来躲几天，大伙儿也就忘了。

俞待桐还是有点儿委屈。他不喜欢黄公馆，更不喜欢住这儿。这房子太大了，好像点多少灯都不够。无论走到哪里，总是一股缭绕不去的大烟的味道。大哥在这里，就像一头野兽被困在一个洞穴里一样。可黄叙舟放了话，他不敢不听。

他哦了一声，转过身去启动了车。大哥，咱们去哪儿？

叶敛华把门一开，看见站在外头的正是昨儿那个小子，一双眼睛滴溜溜的，正盯着自己看。

他一身青布长衫，梳了个油头，虽未着粉黛，浑身上下却总有一股脱之不去的阴柔之气，大约是因为身段极好的缘故，懒懒地在门框上一倚，站得袅袅婷婷的，斜着眼把俞待桐一打量，见他也在打量自己，唇边就带了一点儿讥诮的笑意。是你啊。

然后又朝着俞待桐身后的人一福，黄先生也来了。全无意外的样子。

俞待桐不敢造次，按照梨园的规矩给叶敛华行了个见前辈的礼，叶敛华一侧身子让了，没肯受。打昨儿起啊，我就算是出了这梨园啦，自此便没这规矩。 

俞待桐怔在门口。

黄叙舟上前一步，一手轻轻地在俞待桐肩膀上搭了，微微抬头露出了宽檐帽下一双眼睛，看定了叶敛华。出不出这梨园，晚辈一个礼，叶老板总还受得起。 

叶敛华笑了笑，摇摇摆摆地往院里走了，黄叙舟跟进来，摘了宽檐帽，难为叶老板在上海还能找出这么一方院落，看着倒像是北京的四合院。 

叶敛华转过身来，我八岁就跟着戏班子去了京城，一个班子的孩子们，都跟着师父住一个大院子，这都大半辈子了，早都习惯啦，哪还改得了。回了上海一看这小门小院的，都学那洋人的派头，不局气，住不惯了。

说完了，又十分怅惘的样子，在院中的石桌石凳上坐了，给黄叙舟倒了一杯茶，自己拢了拢鬓角，俞待桐这才发现，他的鬓角竟已有了点点斑白。叶敛华就叹，唉，这把年纪才回来……家乡话也不会说了。 

黄叙舟便坐下了，整了整长袍下摆，把那茶端在了手里，却不喝。那后来，叶老板怎么又舍得离了京城？ 

叶敛华横他一眼，明知故问。 

这一节俞待桐倒是真的不知道。叶敛华漫不经心地朝他笑，小孩子家家，什么事都爱打听。 

黄叙舟像是闻够了手里那盏茶，到底是一口没喝，又原位搁了回去。此事原是黄某的疏忽，没给叶老板提个醒儿。 

叶敛华冷笑。可不。你若是早说那姓吴的就坐在台下，就是八抬大轿来请我也不去你那满堂春唱。说完，脸色变了一变，简直要把一口银牙都咬碎了似的发狠，那吴家父子都是徐世昌门下的走狗，原先巴结着段祺瑞，现在看皖军败了，徐世昌这老狐狸，倒把自己摘得干干净净，把这姓吴的小子派到上海来…… 

黄叙舟抬起了头，看着院里那一棵树，枝桠伸展开来，正罩在这石桌石凳上面，已结了几粒白色的花苞。玉兰快开啦。黄叙舟蜷了手指，拿指关节在桌上轻轻敲了两下，这才又低头看住了叶敛华，笑道，分明才二月里，这花今年开得早呢。 

叶敛华猛地住了口，脸色一阵青一阵白，良久才惨然地笑了一下。黄先生，我懂规矩。场是我砸的，合该我受下。您开口吧。 

俞待桐茫然地看着黄叙舟面无表情地点了点头，从怀中取出了一支西洋卷烟来，然后撕开了外面的纸卷，里面竟不是烟草，而是颜色难辨的一包细粉末。黄叙舟看也未看便全倒进了面前的茶水里，然后把那茶盏往叶敛华面前一推。叶老板昨儿个没能开嗓，想必以后也是不能了。 

俞待桐豁然变了脸色。大哥！ 

叶敛华却没说什么，只是脸色白得如同蜡一般，嘴角无力地拧了一下，难以分辨到底是想哭还是想笑。然后他便伸了手，取过那茶盏一仰脖灌了下去。 

黄叙舟站起身来，口中已换了称呼。叶先生。他拾起帽子，按在了胸前，朝叶敛华点了点头以作致意。保重。 

俞待桐便很不平似的，叶敛华却已经站了起来，郑而重之地朝黄叙舟行了个礼。多谢黄先生。 

叶先生，容我再多一句嘴。黄叙舟戴上了帽子，眼睛却看着俞待桐。这世道与人心从来如此，看得比别人透，就活得比别人苦。还是糊涂些，好好守着自己个儿的日子，求个平安。

说罢，便再未置一词。像是知道俞待桐不会跟他走似的，独自一个人出了这小院。


	5. 从此醉

叶敛华站在那玉兰树下，良久没有回过神来。

俞待桐也站在他身边，却不敢说话，看着他单薄的身子突然晃了晃，像是站不住了一样颓倒了下来，俞待桐猛蹿了一步上去，一把扶住了他。

前辈……

他叫了一声，却又说不下去了。梨园有梨园的规矩，任凭你是天大的角儿，故意砸了场子，哪个戏院的老板也容不得你。更何况，这还是上海滩的黄阎罗。他原本也是料到了，

还想着跟过来，能不能替叶敛华求个情。却没料到叶敛华竟连挣都没挣一下，好像从他在台上扔了拂尘的那一刻起，就已经做好了准备。

叶敛华的手搭在俞待桐的手背上，冰得不像人的皮肉。好小子。他笑了一下，那嗓音还是柔媚婉转的。你帮我把屋里的酒拿来，成不成？

他已自己稳住了身子，端端正正地坐在了那石凳上，好像有点儿不好意思，张了口。唱了一辈子的戏，怕伤嗓子，这么一把年纪都没敢喝口酒。今后不怕了。

俞待桐眼眶一热，应了一声。忙跑进屋里，那酒就温在桌上，是早已备好了的。

叶敛华举了杯，眼角带笑。你别笑我，我虽没喝过，演却演得熟……他手一扬，小指微翘着，正是个贵妃饮酒的姿态，只是这一回同台上都不一样，他真的张了嘴，一气就灌下去了一杯。

你今年多大了？

二十一。

不小了。叶敛华搁下杯子。我昨儿听了两耳朵，你唱得不好。小子，爷爷教你个乖——这唱戏是水磨工夫，一天都落不得！你昨儿一开嗓我就知道，又是个惯会偷懒的，你师父不打你吗？

俞待桐自知在行家面前现了眼，面皮都有点儿发红。打。就是打得太狠了，我才逃了。

哦，我说呢，原来是个半路出家的。叶敛华脸上露出了一点过来人似的、纵容的笑。学戏的，哪个不挨打。不打，你怎么肯下功夫，不下功夫，怎么成角儿啊？不过也怪不得你，我小时候也恨透了我师父，也想着逃……他不知想起了什么，停了下来，又喝下去一杯酒，然后才斜着眼看了俞待桐一眼。你逃了出来，竟也没饿死？

就差一点。是我大哥把我捡回去的。

叶敛华便有点讶异似的，挑了挑眉。俞待桐的出身是不必问的，送到戏班子里去的孩子，左不过就是……这世上活不下去的人太多了，问了也无意趣。倒是没想到，黄先生还有这样的好心肠。

俞待桐皱了眉头，像是急着维护谁一般。大哥以前不是这样的，他是这世上最好的人！

叶敛华便笑出了声。俞待桐竟还急了起来，你别不信！他从前待人最是温和，脾气好得不得了。是他给我饭吃，给我衣服穿，还教我认字，教我做人的道理……

哦，他便是这么教你，抽着大烟糊里糊涂地活吗？叶敛华的脸色冷下来，声音也冷了。

他从不许我碰大烟！俞待桐猛地站起来，前辈，各人活在世上，都有各人的苦楚。你不是我大哥，你不晓得他是怎么……

俞待桐住了口。他也不知道该怎么说，黄天霖一死，连带着把当年那个会在窗下握着他的手教他写字的人也一并带走了。所谓山河破碎风飘絮，哪里还留得住一个清白的人呢？

叶敛华看着他，一双眼睛却像是透过他看到了很久很久以前似的，也不去同他争辩，只是笑了一下。忽道，我以前也有个师哥，我也觉得，他是这世上最好的人。

俞待桐怔住了。那……他现在在哪儿？

早就死了。叶敛华把玩着手里的杯子，像是说起一个毫不相干的人一样。他再投胎都能跑会跳了。

俞待桐不知该说什么好，便只好又无声地坐下了，见叶敛华手里的杯子都空了，便又给他斟上了。

叶敛华轻声道，当年要不是他，我早就从戏班子里跑啦。饿死就饿死，这年头，饿死的都算是命好的。

他是怎么死的？

被人打死的。叶敛华又是一口便把酒灌了下去，像是跟谁发狠似的。那年洋人打进了京城，老佛爷跟皇上都跑啦，就剩我们这些蝼蚁般的东西，看着京城被火烧了三天……戏班主也跑了，我跟我师哥两个，东躲西藏，什么苦都吃过来了，只想能活命……再撑一天也好，撑到洋人走了，皇上回来了就好了……后来皇上果然回来了，我们两个又寻了个戏班子，照样的唱戏……

叶敛华顿了一下，攥着杯子的手越来越紧。可是皇上回来了也没用，又闹起了革命……那天，有位亲王家里的侧福晋做寿辰，请了我们去唱戏，我染了风寒，嗓子倒了，就没去。是我师哥替的我。那侧福晋就好听些风花雪月，偏点了一出《长生殿》……谁知道唱到一半，王爷从宫里回来了，一听这咿咿呀呀的，当即就发了火，说我师哥是，商女不知亡国恨……

他突然笑起来，嗓音里带了一点儿刺耳的锐意，像是一根弦被绷到了极处。然后他就叫人把我师哥绑了起来，活活地用鞭子抽死了……叶敛华手中的杯子突然被他捏碎了，瓷片扎进了皮肉里，他却浑然不觉似的，一双眼睛瞪得血红，滚下泪来。后来我才知道，武昌那头有人造反了，王爷那天心里不痛快……可那《长生殿》也不是我师哥要唱的，我竟不知，究竟是谁不知亡国恨！

叶敛华的声音高高地扬起来，像是终于崩断了一般，发出了裂帛般的一声尖利的呼叫。然后他的脸便憋得通红，突然剧烈地咳嗽了起来，咳得整个身子都在颤。

俞待桐赶紧从桌上倒了一杯茶，想给他润润嗓子。但是没用，叶敛华也知道没用。他伏在案上，那流着血的手按在胸前，喘了半晌才平复过来。俞待桐把自己的衣服撕了一块布条下来，要去给他包扎，叶敛华却只是摆了摆手，示意他不用。

辛亥年的时候，你才……十一岁吧？

俞待桐点点头。那

叶敛华凄然地笑了。那时候我比你现在大不了多少，什么都不懂，还以为姓袁的跟姓爱新觉罗的不一样……好孩子，我再教你一句，你可记住了——达官贵人们都一样，任他改朝换代，是万岁爷还是大总统……都一样，千万不能指望他们。明白吗？

俞待桐的眼神亮了。仲甫先生也说过，他说中国人应当拥戴“德先生”和“赛先生”，要反封建，反皇帝！要靠我们人民自己的力量！

叶敛华连字也不认识几个，自然更没有读过什么《新青年》。不过“反皇帝”三个字还是听得明白的。于是他便笑了，带了点儿欣慰的意思似的，突然站起来道，好孩子，你看我给你唱一出《贵妃醉酒》！

他未置行头，只把那右手一端，便像是手中执了一把折扇似的；左手又一甩，便有那看不见的水袖，直把旖旎醉态甩到了俞待桐脸上。

海岛冰轮初转腾——

叶敛华的声音已经带上了几分喑哑，听来直叫人心惊。他仿佛跟自己较劲似的，脸都憋得红了，原地转了一圈，仍把那看不见的水袖一甩，强行把嗓子吊得极高，那声音便也凄艳之极，像带了血的一声哀啼。然后他便猛地顿住了，再一次剧烈地咳起来，直咳到哇得一声，终于是呕出了一口鲜血。

他张了张嘴，已没了声音。

叶敛华一时之间还没有反应过来发生了什么事，徒劳地摆了个身段，好像还在唱，喉间却只发出了两个毫无意义的音节，嘶哑得难以辨认。于是他便停了下来，非常安静地流下了两行泪。

再也不能唱了。

他没由来地想起了刚才黄叙舟说的那句话，这世道人心，从来如此……原来他命如蝼蚁，任人践踏，连挣都不许挣一下，也不过是，从来如此。

俞待桐惶然地在他身边，那口血似乎是吓坏了他。叶敛华很想问问他，黄叙舟是不是也看不透。可是他再也无法说出话来了，俞待桐终于跟着落了泪。叶敛华看着这后生，心里却莫名软了几分。他半生倨傲，没有子女，也不肯收徒弟，待人从来不假辞色，反倒是今日，突然起了悔意——方才说得太狠了，其实这孩子不是唱得不好，只是功夫尚未到家。可是转念一想，他半只脚都踏出了梨园，又何苦拉他回来，做戏子，又有什么好……

这么想着，叶敛华便伸了手，想去摸一摸俞待桐的头顶。好仁义的孩子，他心中暗叹。不过是哑了嗓子，好歹命还在，也值当掉这么多泪么？

他给达官贵人们唱了一辈子的戏，到今日算是了局。只是可惜了，这一出《贵妃醉酒》，终究是没能够唱完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于叶老板的故事。
> 
> “京城火烧了三天”指1900年八国联军侵华，清廷出逃。
> 
> “武昌有人造反”指1911年武昌起义，辛亥革命打响了第一枪。


	6. 各怀鬼胎

门口突然传来了两声急促的敲门声。叶老板在家吗？ 

俞待桐脸色变了变，忙抹去了眼泪，把那小院的门开了一道缝出来，却见外头的人是一身军装，客客气气地朝俞待桐点头，一开口，便是京腔。劳驾，这里是不是叶老板的住处？ 

面上是笑着，脚却已经伸进了门缝里，硬挺的军靴一挡，这门便关不上了。 

不是，你哪位啦？ 

哦，在下奉长官之命，来请叶老板的。小兄弟可否行个方便？ 

俞待桐认得他，这是昨天吴靖棠身边的军官。可他卸了行头抹干净了脸，人却没认出他来。 

吴靖棠要请叶敛华，绝不会是什么好事。叶敛华当年烧了行头逃走，可算是把袁世凯、徐世昌几个都得罪透了，昨天又顺手把吴靖棠也得罪了。这跟黄叙舟那一节可不太一样，黄叙舟给叶敛华药，还算是行规，不伤人命的。可是落到吴靖棠手里，就说不定了。俞待桐直觉不好，把两道眉毛一竖，往门口一堵，偏不叫他往院子里看，口中已经用上海话嚷嚷了起来。 

叶敛华是苏州人，苏白与上海话极其接近，互相都能听明白。虽说叶敛华自小离乡，但听还是听得懂的，俞待桐这么一嚷嚷，便是叫他快走，去找黄叙舟的意思。 

那军官却听不懂，只觉得此人挡在门前叫嚷，实在可疑，当即变了脸色，伸手就要推开俞待桐，强行闯进这小院去。 

俞待桐身手极好，眼看着这一只手伸过来，已下意识地翻手一格，抬脚猛地往这人膝盖上一踢，另一只手飞快地按到他腰间，先他一步把腰上的枪缴了下来。那军官大叫一声，极其猛烈地挣动了一下，俞待桐两只手都用来制住他了，竟没空余去挡门，被他一挣进来，狼狈万分地往院内一扫，却哪里还有叶敛华的影子？ 

俞待桐松开了那军官，一脸无辜。我都同你说了，这里没有什么叶老板。 

那军官再不跟他客气，一拳就当着俞待桐的鼻子招呼了上来。俞待桐不敢躲，生受了一拳，被打得整个人都踉跄了两步。那军官这才吹了个口哨，门口顿时又冲进来了两个当兵的。 

去追，别让那唱戏的跑了。 

一个当兵的马上便穿过了小院，直从后院里追了出去。 

那军官揉了揉指关节，呸地朝地上啐了一口。 

这个人也一起给我带回去，等将军发落。 

吴靖棠一伸手，作了个请的姿势，让罗远臻先一步走出了书房，门口的亲卫十分长眼，早已飞跑着先去楼下备上了茶点。罗远臻一脚先踏了出来，也不敢当真走到吴靖棠前面，忙转身站定了，作出十分谦恭的姿态来。吴长官请。 

吴靖棠点点头，与他并肩往楼下走。仲甫先生的意思，在下明白了，一定转告给家父，劳烦罗先生走这一趟。 

罗远臻笑了一下，脸面却紧绷得厉害，显得十分矜肃。吴长官哪里话。 

二人行至楼下，吴靖棠一抬手，请罗远臻坐下了，亲自给他端了一盏茶。如今局势不好，我听说仲甫先生在广州也是举步维艰呐。 

老师坚信，要救国，先要救民。要救民，则要先开民智。罗远臻双手接过了茶，目光中已经不由带上了几分坚毅。老师是受邀去广州搞教育的，即便是举步维艰，也要除旧立新，誓要让每一个中国人都打破身上背了这几千年的君臣父子、伦理纲常，否则，何谈民主？当年孙先生二次革命失败，不也正是因此之故么？ 

吴靖棠也端了茶，还没来得及喝，便冷不丁地听见了这么一句，眉间不自觉便是一跳，又被他不动声色地掩了过去。 

当年局势动荡，北洋军和孙先生势如水火，而宋教仁又在上海遇刺身亡，坊间多有传闻，说是袁世凯下的黑手。孙先生遂发起二次革命“讨袁”，却被时任国务总理的段祺瑞下令武力镇压。这其中，也有吴家父子诸多功劳。别的不说，就是眼下他面前这位吴少将，十七岁时立下的第一份军功，便是这么来的。罗远臻原意是说民主之观念尚未深入人心，所以孙先生才一再失败，可当着吴靖棠的面这么说，便多少有些当面指人之非的意思。 

放在如今的形势下，这话便更不合宜。罗远臻自知失言，颇有些懊恼之色，又不知该如何找补。吴靖棠好像看出他的窘困似的，反而只是淡淡地笑了一下，继续喝他的茶。罗先生，如今曹、吴二贼盘踞京城，窃我民主之国，此诚危急存亡之秋，应摒弃前嫌，携手并进才是。往日的些许龃龉便不提了。 

曹锟、吴佩孚便是直系军阀统帅，当年袁世凯与段祺瑞不和，直军坐大，段祺瑞不得已之下，竟然找到了孙文先生联手。罗远臻听着吴靖棠这昔日戕害民主革命之人如今竟然也一口一个民主，心中便不由得冷笑起来。可是连段祺瑞都已经跟孙先生低了头，两头正当合作的时候，他又能说什么，少不得也只能笑着附和了两声。吴长官说得是。 

吴靖棠便把茶盏一搁。我也不怕罗先生笑话，今日便同先生交个心。他微微前倾了身子，几乎都要挨到罗远臻耳朵边上，一根手指玩味地在桌上画了个圈。合作归合作……广州那边的意思，我明白，段大帅也明白。可是打仗是要钱的……如今世道不好，吴某这里也是巧妇难为无米之炊啊。 

罗远臻面上一个鄙夷的神色险些就挂不住，吴靖棠跟他哭穷，难不成是要孙先生独自从广州北上，然后让段祺瑞再坐收渔翁之利么？ 

于是他把面色一肃，吴长官，您也说了，此诚危急存亡之秋，凡我民主共和国之子民，皆当通力合作，排除万难…… 

好个通力合作。吴靖棠一口截断了他的话头，把身子微微朝后一仰，好整以暇地看着罗远臻。逢此乱世，当兵的浴血在外乃是分内之事，民间的富商巨贾就算毁家纾难，难道不也是理所应当的吗？罗先生，你说呢？ 

罗远臻张口结舌地看着他，明知他说的是谁，却又不知能如何应对。 

吴靖棠的目光渐冷，如鹰隼一般牢牢地盯住了罗远臻。可是有一个人，忝居联合商会主席之位，却只知自扫门前雪，先是买卖大烟，毁我国民之体魄与精神，如今又囤积居奇，大发国难财，饱他一人私囊……如此行径，岂不寒我前线将士之心？ 

罗远臻眨了眨眼，吴靖棠每说一句，他的手心便攥出一把汗来。若说买卖大烟、囤积居奇，发国难财这些罪名，倒是一条也没冤了黄叙舟。只是这里头，这位吴长官也没少拿利头，否则他也不会扶着黄叙舟坐上了这劳什子主席的位子。若按着罗远臻的意思，早就觉得他们是狼狈为奸。

更别说这坊间传闻，吴少将的癖好和旁人不一样，竟是个不近女色的……那黄大少爷，可是个比姑娘家都俊秀的人品儿……罗远臻想到这里，手指又不自在地在掌心蜷了蜷。他同黄叙舟同窗数载，曾经最是敬佩这位好友，实在是不能去想象他和这位吴将军做那等事。

可是自段祺瑞败退津门之后，黄叙舟就变了脸，对着吴靖棠是装傻充愣，哭穷喊苦，总之就是两个字，没钱。以黄叙舟眼下在上海的声势，吴靖棠一时半刻倒也动不得他，二人的关系面上看着倒还是和从前别无二致，内里却是越发微妙起来。 

难道，两人背地里，其实到了这番水火不容的地步了吗？

罗远臻端起一盏茶来，诺诺地含糊应了，口中却仍旧装着傻，吴长官的意思是……？ 

吴靖棠突然又笑了起来，整个人松懈下来，面色和善可亲，方才的压迫感仿佛只是罗远臻的一个错觉。罗先生不用多心，吴某不过是听说，先生与此人有过同窗之谊，交情一直不错，想必能说得上话，才想劳烦罗先生，务必晓之以理，动之以义……以期共谋大事。 

罗远臻扯了扯嘴角，这个自然…… 

吴靖棠仍是笑，却是已经带上了几分敷衍的味道。如今的局势，虽说合作是必然的，但人人心中都有自己的算盘，就是现在身在广州的这一陈一孙二位，也未必就是当真合作无间。陈独秀把罗远臻留在上海，让他在各界人士之中到处走动，总不会是闲得。

二人正事早已谈毕，客套也客套了，敲打也敲打了，如今茶已喝完，客人识相些，也该告辞了。罗远臻尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，站起身来同他告别。吴靖棠对他倒仍是客客气气，将他一路送至门外。罗远臻刚转身走了没两步，却见吴靖棠身边的一名亲卫大踏步从门口进来，从他身边擦肩而过，口中叫道，将军！

罗远臻脚下慢了慢，听到那亲卫压低了声音，语速飞快地通报了两声，依稀能听见什么叶敛华跑了。罗远臻心中不解，但隐隐觉得这不是他该听的话，不由又加快了脚步，可那亲卫说话比他的步子还快，转眼又是两句“那个扮任堂惠的小子……”、“人已经带回来了”等语，听得他心中猛地一紧。

扮任堂惠的……那，那不正是俞待桐！

罗先生，留步！

罗远臻背上一僵。可是吴靖棠叫他，他也不能当没听见。只好强行把心中的惊惧不定都压了下去，转过身来笑道，吴长官还有何吩咐？

吩咐倒是不敢。吴靖棠站在门口，一副彬彬有礼的样子。就是没的想起来了，前两日满堂春外头，罗先生怎么又走了？

罗远臻一愣，随即支吾了两句，大意是有私事在身之类的。他既然答应了吴靖棠去做这个说客，又怎敢明言自己与黄叙舟之间早已割席断交的事实。

吴靖棠也不知道是真不晓得，还是在装假，又笑了起来。他一笑，罗远臻心里就跟打起了鼓似的。

那不如这样，罗先生赏个脸，明儿个晚上我请你去满堂春听戏，可好？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景资料补充，可以不看。
> 
> 此处的孙先生、仲甫先生分别指孙中山和陈独秀。  
孙中山第一次革命失败，回到广东成立“粤军”企图北伐清理盘踞的军阀。其时陈独秀受邀前往广东主管教育。段祺瑞兵败后，吴佩孚、曹锟实际掌权，架空大总统徐世昌。段祺瑞与孙中山因为共同的敌人而放下了矛盾，暂时寻求合作。


	7. 同窗

满堂春新近开门，黄叙舟下了血本，请了两个戏班子轮着来唱，虽然再无叶敛华和杜小玉那么大的角儿，但也都是有名气的。不唱戏的晚上，就表演歌舞。捧了几个浓艳的歌星，拿甜腻腻的嗓唱些春花秋月的故事。满堂春很快成了上海滩里最热闹的所在，恨不得夜夜笙歌，像是在上海滩一汪污糟泥水里开出来了一朵绚烂至极的牡丹。

罗远臻坐着吴靖棠的车过来，远远地就瞧见了几个邋里邋遢的小叫花子，不远不近地守在门口。靠近了是不敢的，要被人打出来的，但是太远了也不行，就得守在路口，等着少爷小姐们过来。新派的呢坐汽车，不大好讨。最好是碰见那些坐黄包车的，拉车的也都是穷苦人，穷苦人知道心疼穷苦人，远远看见小叫花子们，就会特意慢一慢，他们就一拥而上去扯太太小姐们的旗袍角。那些小姐们耳朵上随便掉下来个米粒大的坠子，都能够他们吃上个大半月了。

罗远臻就不落忍看，脸色郁愤不已，好像一张嘴就要叹一句朱门酒肉臭。只是当着吴靖棠的面，什么话都没说。

有两个小叫花，也不知道是不是饿昏了头，又或者是没见识，不认得吴靖棠的车。眼看着车快行至满堂春门前，慢了下来，竟敢围上来敲窗户讨钱。罗远臻有些心软，刚想要放下车窗，却忽觉自己的手被人按住了。

吴靖棠牢牢盯着那孩子，一只手摁住了罗远臻，另一只手伸到腰间，无声地打开了皮质的枪套。小叫花们一见枪，顿时闹嚷着散了去。吴靖棠这才重又把枪套扣好，两根手指一屈，在空中比划了一下。司机从后视镜里看见了，将车平稳地停在了满堂春门口。

坐在前面的亲卫忙滚下车来，帮吴靖棠开好了车门。吴靖棠却不急着下车，反倒朝着罗远臻一哂，罗先生倒是好心。

罗远臻听出这不是好话，也不敢答，垂了眉眼，跟在了吴靖棠身后。黄家早得了消息，派了人在门口迎着，也不从里面进，带着吴靖棠和罗远臻穿过影壁，径自上了楼梯，进了楼上的露台，有一人早已歪在榻上，便是黄叙舟。

吴靖棠摘下军帽，又解下了斗篷，顺手交给身边的亲卫，又遣他下去了。一手摁住了刚要起身的黄叙舟，一边自己坐在了一旁的软椅里，那手竟不挪开，仍是亲亲热热地留在黄叙舟肩膀上，多礼什么？都是自己人。

黄叙舟便真的不起了，仍旧是半倒在榻上，脚搁在了一樽软皮墩子上，手边的矮几上照旧摆着他那杆子白玉烟枪。罗远臻眼尖，瞧见那景泰蓝的烟葫芦颜色暗了些，便晓得他现在没在抽。但黄叙舟仍旧跟抽了大烟似的，一只手搭到自己肩上去，柔弱无骨地覆在了吴靖棠的手背上。二人似是亲密惯了，根本就不避着人，罗远臻眼瞧着黄叙舟大拇指动了动，暧昧地在吴靖棠虎口上拂了一下，吴靖棠便反手抓了他的手，然后又放了开来，在他肩上捏了一把。黄叙舟挺受用似的，微微眯了眼，朝他笑了笑，那眼神……罗远臻看不过眼地咳了一声，觉得自己再不出声，黄叙舟看着吴靖棠的眼里都要能拔出丝儿了。

他也不知道是老同学实在变得太多，还是他其实从来没有了解过黄叙舟。又或者是吴靖棠在诓他，二人显见着蜜里调油的模样，何来的针锋相对呢？

黄叙舟被他一声咳嗽惊动，转头看了他一眼，面上倒是没什么变化，淡淡地招呼他。稀客啊，叔钦今儿怎么来了。

罗先生今日来拜访我，我顺带就把人带来了。吴靖棠随口解释了一句，示意罗远臻也坐下。可是这露台小得很，摆了贵妃榻，又摆了软皮扶手椅，已无什么富余了。罗远臻站在那里，一时有些发窘。黄叙舟便坐直了身子，腾出半张贵妃榻来给他。叔钦，今日可不能再走了。这唱歌的小茉莉是我新近寻得的，可了不起，会唱几支东洋小调，你最喜欢。

罗远臻扯了扯嘴角，笑得尴尬。

黄叙舟又转过头去朝着吴靖棠说话，原先我们一道在日本上学，他是最喜欢出去喝酒的，喝了酒，便和那歌妓搂作一团，学人家的歌谣。我们都说，叔钦的日本话可不是跟先生学的，多是跟那些白面艺伎学来的！

罗远臻没想到他会主动提起二人同窗之事，一时间愣在那里。吴靖棠却勾起了嘴角，眼中泛起了浅浅的笑意。罗远臻从未见过他这样笑，好像吴少将这辈子头一次发自内心地笑了一下似的，他脸上过分凌厉的眉眼都化了开来，在灯下溶成了两汪春池，映着一点暖色的光，专注地看着黄叙舟。吴靖棠这样的笑是令人放松的，罗远臻一直吊在心口的一口气突然不自觉地放了下来，他听见自己也带了笑，在唤黄叙舟的表字。鹤亭，你怎么又说起这些！都是……都是多少年前的事了！

黄叙舟转头看了他一眼，眼中似乎有什么东西一闪而过，但是太快了，罗远臻没抓住。

多少年我都要说。黄叙舟笑起来，真像叙旧一般，那年在酒馆里被几个日本醉汉揪住，硬是把鞭子剪了，回来一边哭一边赌咒发誓再也不喝酒，难不成不是你？

吴靖棠哈哈大笑了几声，还有这等事！我竟不知道，你们还是前清时候出去的？

黄叙舟眼里又是一闪，不说话了。罗远臻看了他一眼，他却只作不见。

罗远臻便朝吴靖棠解释，是，我们是前清时候，容闳先生举荐出去的最后一批学生。

吴靖棠讶异起来，我听说，当年容闳先生向朝廷主张派学生出去留洋，举国皆反对，民间流传东洋西洋人都是会吃人的怪物，若不是家中实在没钱了，好好的人家，是决计不舍得将孩子送出去的。鹤亭，怎么你也……

下九流跑码头的儿子，自然也算不上什么好好的人家。黄叙舟淡然地说了一句，眼风剐到了吴靖棠身上，轻轻巧巧的，似一把刀，割下他一层面皮来。

吴靖棠难得好脾气，道，黄先生，如今可没人敢这样说了。

话虽客气，称呼却变了。罗远臻随他们二人一道坐在这小小的露台上，不明白到底是哪一句开始风向就不对了，方才还谈笑无忌的两人，突然就打起机锋来。

黄叙舟哈哈一笑，仍旧是自嘲。这有什么，英雄不问出处，我黄叙舟是个什么人，全上海无人不晓。当年我老子想要我有出息，送我出去灌几瓶洋墨水，好做个读书人，可如今我不是还在卖他的大烟么……这就可谓是本性难移了……想当年容先生送我们上船，好一番慷慨陈词，竟是以为个个都能学得治国策，回来做那不世出的良相……孰料我们日本话还没学会两句，连朝廷都没了。可知这世上之事，十有八九是不如意的。

他一股脑儿地说了下去，说得罗远臻心中刺得慌，不禁开口阻道，鹤亭！

黄叙舟便住了口，又看了他一眼，这一眼他看定了，目光有如实质，却满是罗远臻看不懂的东西。只片刻，那眼神就又变了，黄叙舟冲他一笑，道，自然，你是不同的。叔钦兄满怀报国之志，来日必成大器。

他这两句话说得十分坦荡，罗远臻却更觉得刺得慌，面皮都涨红了，说不出话来，几乎站起身来拂袖而去。吴靖棠也不说话，在那软皮扶手椅里靠着，不动声色地看着二人对话，不知他在揣摩些什么。

今日的黄叙舟，似乎格外不对劲。

黄叙舟没理会吴靖棠的凝视和罗远臻的尴尬，随手招呼了一个仆从过来，低声叮嘱了几句，那仆从一溜小跑下去，没一会儿，台上幕布掀开，一个妆饰昳丽的女子袅袅地站在台上，背景都用绛红色的天鹅绒布盖了，把上回唱戏时的“出将”、“入相”都遮住了，又用了许多大亮片，把那个姑娘衬托得闪闪发亮，想来便是这两天才被黄叙舟捧出来的小茉莉。她一开嗓，果然是一支东洋小调。露台上险些谈僵的三人都沉默地听了一阵，到底还是吴靖棠先开了口，悄悄地凑到了黄叙舟耳边，说了两句话，说得黄叙舟又笑起来，面色有些奇异的发红。

罗远臻听得入神，也没在意黄叙舟和吴靖棠两个人凑着脑袋在说什么。他其实也是有意不去看，二人实在是太过亲密，脑门几乎要挨在一起，看得他实在心里不舒服。他也不知道这两个人到底葫芦里卖的是什么药，一会儿亲亲热热，一会儿又针锋相对。更不明白吴靖棠今天带他过来究竟是作甚，自从黄叙舟接手了这大烟生意以后，罗远臻就再不曾与他好好说过话，如今人都有些陌生了，叫他辨不清楚黄叙舟方才那几句话东拉西扯的，是真的心中不痛快呢，还是借题发挥，明着暗着跟吴靖棠绕圈子打机锋。但反正，两人关系不好已经是藏不住了，今日之后，若是还叫他来劝黄叙舟的话，那吴少将可真是瞎了眼。罗远臻越想心中越烦，更兼着还总是有人趁机会上来拜访一下吴少将和黄先生，他也少不得要应酬几句，就更是不胜其烦，只想起来走人。

他正在心里盘算着告辞的由头，却见门后头突然又进来了一人。他穿的不过是普通的黄家仆人的服饰，手中也还端着换的茶盏和果点，确确实实就是个用来使唤的人，可他一进来，就一下子吸引住了所有人的目光。罗远臻先是怔了怔，然后才认出了这人梳得一丝不苟的油头，和仆役衣服也掩盖不了的宽肩蜂腰好身段——这不是叶敛华又是谁！

罗远臻一下子愣在当地，吴靖棠一句话还没说完，也被叶敛华吸引了目光，后半句就卡在了嘴里，说不出来了。

叶敛华目不斜视地上前，将三人面前的果碟茶盏都撤下，然后又无声无息地想退。

吴靖棠终于沉了脸色，叶老板，且留步。

叶敛华闻言便站定了，柔顺地垂着眼，也不答话。

黄叙舟只当不知道这事儿似的，底下小茉莉已经唱完了，观众席里轰天价地叫起好来，掌声如潮。黄叙舟便相当满意似的，轻轻地往榻上一靠，今晚第一次，抓起了他的白玉烟枪，旁若无人地点上了那景泰蓝烟葫芦里的烟丝。

薄烟迅速从烟葫芦上升起来，露台很小，很快就弥漫了开来。可是整个露台上的温度却好像降至了冰点，罗远臻不敢说话了，更不敢告辞了。

吴靖棠的脸色已经被白烟笼罩，从罗远臻的角度看过去，完全看不出那张英俊到极致、又冰冷到极致的脸上是什么表情。亲卫今日去抓人，没寻到叶敛华，却在桌上见到了那药的一点残渣，吴靖棠便知道人已经让黄叙舟毒哑了。二人虽然貌合神离，但做事从来都给彼此留颜面。黄叙舟已经先动了手，吴靖棠就没有再计较的道理，跑了就跑了，他也确实没有打算再派人去抓，这人就此消失，此事自然就此揭过不提。

可是眼下人大摇大摆地来了这里，穿着黄家仆役的衣饰，做着黄家仆役的活计，就这么杵在了吴靖棠面前，就是另一番计较了。

吴靖棠怒极反笑，良久，才冷冷抛出来一句话。

黄先生，何意啊？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于容闳先生。
> 
> 容闳先生是第一个在耶鲁读书的中国人，近代中国第一个留学生，被誉为中国第一个“现代知识分子”。他一生心怀报国之志，曾向曾国藩进言要“以器制器”，排除万难在清末发动了留美幼童的计划。但是民间不理解、朝中反对声甚重，这个计划最终流产，留美的幼童极少完成学业。但尽管如此，这批学生回国之后，依然有许多人成为了国家的栋梁，为中国的近代化作出了非常大的贡献。
> 
> 当然，容闳先生提出留美计划是在1870年代，清廷大量派遣留学生去日本是在甲午战争（1895）之后，黄、罗二人应该是在1908年左右前往日本，而当时的容闳先生已经垂垂老矣。他于1899年因政治迫害逃离大陆，回到美国养老，辛亥革命后一年，容闳先生于美国病逝，终其一生，未见他的抱负得以施展。  
黄叙舟和罗远臻在容闳先生的安排下留学东洋是我的一点私心。容闳先生曾说，“予意以为予之一人，既受此文明之教育，则当使后予之人，亦享此同等之利益。以西方之学术，灌输于中国，使中国日趋文明富强之境。予后来之事业，盖皆以此为标准，专心致志以为之。”  
今日的留学生，已经不再需要在背上担着这么重的抱负。但这样的精神，应该永远被铭记。
> 
> 致敬先驱。


	8. 相托

黄叙舟其人温驯，同窗数载，罗远臻没见他怒过。其时几个少年人同去东洋，吃住都在一起，其他人也确实如吴靖棠所说，算不得什么真正好人家里读书的子弟，出去赌钱吃酒，回来就偷黄叙舟的钱的也有，饶是如此，罗远臻也没见黄叙舟怒过。他一直以为，这位黄大少爷要么是个傻的，要么就是天生脾性太好，近乎是个圣人。等到他学成回来，知道上海滩都管黄叙舟叫小阎罗的时候，自然是一百个不信。

后来才晓得，温驯的人只是不怒在脸上。

吴靖棠那一句问得火气尤重，他是拿枪的人，不怒尚且自威，何况此时眉宇间都是怒气，目光冷箭似的，直往黄叙舟脸上射去。

黄叙舟嘬了口大烟，仍旧是镇定自若的模样。那冷箭射过来，竟是戳不动他玉雕一般的脸。怎么，我这家仆是哪里伺候得不好？

家仆？吴靖棠冷笑了一声，名满天下的叶老板来做你黄家的奴仆，传出去，岂不说你黄先生肆意糟践人？

吴长官这就有所不知了。黄叙舟随手把那景泰蓝的烟葫芦在桌上嗑了一嗑。梨园有梨园的规矩，砸了场子就要认罚，谁都说不上嘴。至于叶老板到我黄家来做事，那也是遭人欺压，投告无门的缘故，黄某这是好心收留，外头若还要说黄某糟践人，可真真是冤死了。

说罢，又朝罗远臻瞥了一眼，便勾了勾嘴角续道。叔钦交游甚广，才名在外，是个说得上话的人，不若今日就请他来主持个公道。看看到底是黄某糟蹋人，还是有人仗着大总统的势欺人。来日传出去，总也要有人给黄某一个公道。

罗远臻没成想突然被拉进二人的战局里，顿时急出一层冷汗来，口中都结巴了，我……这怎么……

吴靖棠的眼睛危险地眯了起来，罗远臻话说到一半，却看到他微微挪了挪身子，手搭到了腰带上——那原本是配枪的地方，只是进门的时候，枪就连着军帽和斗篷一并交给亲卫了。

罗远臻心里猛地一跳，嘴巴动得比脑子还快，脱口便道，鹤亭，仗势欺人四个字也未免太重了些。我想都是误会，何不听听叶老板怎么说？

人都让黄先生毒哑了，还说什么？吴靖棠冷哼了一声，眉宇间的阴霾更重，当狗也是条不会叫的狗，由着主人说什么便是什么罢了。

罗远臻抬起袖子来擦了擦额头，仍是二月里的天，头上却沁出了一层薄汗。哑……哑了？他一边说，一边转眼去看叶敛华，却见那人面沉如水，好像不只是哑了，耳朵也一并聋了。

吴长官消息好灵通啊。黄叙舟仍旧是笑，眼角眉梢的细纹都像是描上去似的，唯独眼里，尽是图穷匕见的锋芒。你若没有派人去拿叶老板，又怎知我已将他毒哑？若不是你手下胡乱抓人，叶老板又会仓皇逃到我府上来求救？他唱与不唱，横竖是我这满堂春里的生意，竟也要你这般的不肯容人么？呵，吴少将，你管得好宽呐！

罗远臻眼前突然浮现出昨日在吴靖棠府上看到的一幕，一颗心登时如灌了铅一般，咚地沉进了胃里。

原来是为了俞待桐。

吴靖棠的脸色原本极为难看，听到这几句，却仿佛突然明白了什么似的，整个人都放松了下来，往那扶手椅上一靠，气定神闲地把两只手的指尖搭在一起，饶有趣味地看着黄叙舟。

我当是为了什么，劳动你这般周折，还发这样大的脾气。吴靖棠微微一哂，语气中透出几分刻意的纵容，如同钩子一般，一下就把黄叙舟脸上那层跟画上去一般的自若笑脸划破了。他反倒越发得了意，像是欣赏黄叙舟的气急败坏似的。原来是为了那个……那个，唱碰碑的小子啊。

黄叙舟的脸色阴下来，他突然意识到自己犯了一个大错，但是已经来不及了。

吴靖棠装模作样地叹了一声，拍了拍软皮扶手，人已经站了起来，一副准备告辞的样子。说起来也不算什么大事儿，那小子动手打了我手下亲卫，昨儿个就已经扭送巡捕房了。黄先生手眼通天，不至于连个人都捞不出吧？

黄叙舟狠狠地剜过来一眼，再也撑不住面上的平静，眼底泛出一片红，牙关咬得极紧，下颚都绷出僵硬的线条来。

吴靖棠挑了挑眉，居高临下地欣赏着黄叙舟这番尊荣，突然笑了一声，伸手捏住了他的下巴，毫不顾忌罗远臻还在，低下头轻声道，以后有事，你同我直说了便是，我哪回不依你？非要闹这么一出，你说你何苦来哉？

黄叙舟硬邦邦地一转脸挣脱了他，手中仍然紧紧地握着那杆白玉烟枪，恨不得要捏断似的。

吴靖棠又站直了身子。这曲儿吧，听来听去也都是一个样子，今儿也听够了，吴某还有公务在身。罗先生想必还有些话和老同学讲，吴某不打搅了。

说罢，便朝罗远臻点点头，算作致意，然后看也不看叶敛华一眼，径自走了出去，余下三人都呆在这小小的露台上，听见他在外头大声地唤着亲卫。

小茉莉的歌声已经又响了起来，缠绵婉转，嗓子里像是淌着蜜。

黄叙舟突然把面前的矮几一脚踹翻了。

矮几上的茶盏果碟登时散了一地，叶敛华被这一连串的巨响惊动，猛地抬起了头。他并非是当真来黄家为奴为仆，可是此刻竟有些踌躇，不知道是不是该上前收拾。正犹豫间，却听到黄叙舟从牙缝里咬出两个字来。出去。

叶敛华没等他说第二遍，立刻转身推开门走了出去。罗远臻马上也跟在他身后想走，却听黄叙舟叫道，叔钦！

这一声喝得不客气，黄叙舟深吸了一口气，有意地放软了声气，又道，叔钦，且留步。

罗远臻眼看着叶敛华走出去带上了门，面上似有懊悔，又不太敢露出来，愁巴巴的，又退了回来。

叔钦，且坐。黄叙舟难得对他这般客气，并不叫他同方才一样和自己一起挤在那贵妃榻上，反让他在吴靖棠的位置坐下了。

罗远臻坐得多少有点儿战战兢兢。

黄叙舟也坐了下来，把烟枪搁到了一边。罗远臻这才发觉，他的手抖得厉害。

叔钦，我有一事求你……你应当也猜到了。

罗远臻不答，算是默认。

我知道，小桐儿他……私下里一直和你有来往。就算，不看在我的面子上……黄叙舟顿了一下，似乎每说一个字都很艰难。罗远臻面上顿时显出惊诧之色，俞待桐何止是与他有来往，自他与黄叙舟断交以来，都是靠着俞待桐在中间传些消息。但他只惊讶了一瞬，便又觉得没什么好意外的。黄叙舟当然知道了，有什么事能够瞒过他的眼去？说不准有些话，还是他有意借了俞待桐之口告诉自己的。想到这里，罗远臻便点了点头。

你的意思我明白，你不说，我也会去想办法的。

多谢。黄叙舟并不看他，只要吴靖棠那边不是成心为难，巡捕房那里并不难办，要钱要人，你只管找我来要……但你也不必做得太扎眼，让他在里面呆几天，也不碍事。

他一边说，一边绞着手，落在罗远臻眼里，竟叫他有些不落忍起来。

鹤亭。罗远臻叹了一声，你不该在吴靖棠面前自曝其短。

如今再想要躲在他罗远臻背后撇清关系，已经是晚了。吴靖棠是什么人，一旦让他揪住了，岂有放过的道理？

黄叙舟猛地闭了眼睛，好像他不是说了一句话，而是刺了他一刀，疼得他话音都发颤了。我知道……我只是……

他再没说得出话，罗远臻却听明白了。

吴靖棠不好对付，你当真要与他为敌？

我不想与任何人为敌。黄叙舟长出了一口气，似是累极了，脸色都灰败下来。他低着头，看着自己的手。黄叙舟的手生得极好看，瘦削，修长，白玉一般，只是拇指与食指尖有些泛黄的薄茧，是捻烟草捻出来的。吴靖棠是个疯子，我知道他想要什么，无非就是要逼我掏钱出来给他去打仗……黄叙舟冷笑了一声，双手握成了拳，转头看着罗远臻，嘴角泛起了一抹讥诮的笑意。叔钦，我学业未竟，眼光也浅薄，看不懂这时局。我一眼看过去，只看到举国上下都是疯子……

鹤亭！

你还不明白吗！我不在乎！黄叙舟声音高起来，两颗眼泪挂在眼底，摇摇欲坠的。旁人的成败生死早就与我无关，谁能救国也与我无关。我今日求你去救人，来日你若有难，我自能保你一条性命。但你若想替你的老师来做说客，不如此时就住口，咱们都留些颜面。我不会帮吴靖棠，但也不会帮你。

他一口气说完，左边的一滴泪便承受不住似的，从眼中滚落下来，碎玉一般砸在他手背上，裂出了四瓣。黄叙舟看着自己手背上一滴泪，突然又平静了下来。叔钦，你同他合作，无异与虎谋皮。

罗远臻冷笑一声，并不受这好意。这话出自你口才好笑，你这商会主席的位子，不正是与虎谋来的皮？

黄叙舟不答话，两手放在膝上，微微颤抖着。良久，才轻声道，我不想也去做个疯子，我只想守住我能守住的……  
你真的守得住待桐吗？

黄叙舟像被刺了一下，突然瞪了罗远臻一眼。那一眼甚至比方才他与吴靖棠针锋相对还要狠厉，看得罗远臻下意识地就把后半句咽了回去，整个身子都不自觉地往后仰了一下，好像黄叙舟光凭眼神就能伤了他。

小茉莉一曲又唱完了，掌声如潮一般，一下就冲垮了两人间剑拔弩张的沉默。罗远臻叹了口气，知道他们之间的话已经说尽了。

我回国的时候，金阿林和陈三都派了人埋伏在码头，要送我一并去见我老子。

罗远臻起身的动作一滞，他没料到黄叙舟会突然说起这个。金阿林和陈三就是当初在江边杀了黄天霖，逼得黄叙舟不得不中断学业回国的罪魁，罗远臻倒是知道这两人的下场，却从来没听人说起过这其中的细节。眼下黄叙舟提起来，却轻描淡写的，就跟在讲旁人的事一般。

是青帮的人扮作船工事先混上了船，护着我乔装逃出了码头，但没跑多远就被人发现了，血战了几条街，死了十几个兄弟，才逃了出去。

整个满堂春里都暗下来，唯独舞台上一束照着独自吟唱的小茉莉。黄叙舟半张脸都隐在了暗处，不知道是不是因为台上的红光，映得他眼底也是一片淋漓血气。小桐儿就是混上船的那个船工，那一次，他身上被砍了四刀。最长的一刀在肚子上，他一边拉着我跑，一边问我，大哥，我的肠子是不是掉出来了？

罗远臻皱起眉来，似乎是不忍心再听下去。

黄叙舟没理他，仍旧四平八稳地往下说。为了这件事，后来金阿林和陈三是被我活活扔进油锅里炸熟的。我把他们的人都叫来，在码头边上架了两口大锅，把油烧得滚烫，然后把人扔了进去……你这辈子都不会听见那种惨叫的，其实人肉炸出来，跟猪肉也没什么两样。

罗远臻站在原地，很想叫他别说了，却无端一句话都说不出口。他知道这个故事的结局，所有人都知道。金阿林和陈三的尸体都被炸成了碳一般焦黑的肉块，然后被塞进货箱里，绑着巨石沉进了黄浦江底。这是要他们永世不得超生。自此以后，黄家的青帮一人独大，黄叙舟成了叫人闻风丧胆的小阎罗。

罗远臻捏紧了汗湿的手心，突然觉得自己说错了话，黄叙舟之所以能够与虎谋皮，是因为他本身就是比老虎更凶恶的东西。

你问我，守不守得住他。黄叙舟站了起来，两手撑在了露台的雕花石栏杆上，专注地看着楼下正在表演的小茉莉，好像根本不是说给罗远臻听的，但每一个字，都像是直接扎进他耳朵里一般。

小桐儿，就是我的命。你说，我守不守得住？


	9. 小桐儿

俞待桐的罪名说重不重，说轻不轻，报的是袭警，但只挥了两拳，便乖乖束了手，原本是关几天便放出去的，为难便为难在，他袭的是吴少将手下的亲卫。

吴少将是上头指派下来兼任上海公董局董事的，他一句话下来，整个巡捕房都要跟着抖两下。他手下的亲卫狐假虎威自然也是常事，巡捕房的人谄媚，俞待桐进来那日便已挨了好一顿打。后来罗远臻托了人去想把人捞出来，竟结结实实地碰了块铁板——巡捕房的人竟然拿起乔来，说长官让关便关，让放便放，若是长官什么都不说，便是不能放。吴靖棠倒是当真未曾有意为难，谁料这小鬼难缠，竟丝毫不给转圜的余地。罗远臻安静等了几日，吴靖棠就像是真的彻底忘了这回事儿一般，任由俞待桐被关在里头发臭。罗远臻思前想后，觉得若是当真去告诉黄叙舟，让他来想办法，只怕是正中了吴靖棠的下怀，更要以此来为难黄叙舟。少不得，只好他自己去求了吴靖棠，只说俞待桐是他远房的表弟，吴靖棠只作惊讶之态，逼得罗远臻一句话赶着另一句，竟把当初黄叙舟的失态也一并揽了过来，只说是自己先前去求过黄叙舟，他不过是急人所急。

这话编得漏洞百出，罗远臻一出口便已后悔。且不说黄叙舟绝不是急人所急的人，就是他二人之间那割席断交的情形，罗远臻有事也不会去求他。但吴靖棠倒没说什么，只是笑了一声，便轻轻揭过了，站起身来让人备车，说是陪罗先生亲自去一趟巡捕房。到了巡捕房门口，却又让罗远臻等着，自己带着一名亲卫进去了。

吴少将府上电话里交代得急，也没说清楚怎么回事儿，巡捕房的人暗自揣度了吴少将往日的做派，便自作了主张，把俞待桐五花大绑不说，头上还罩了一个黑布袋子，跟个死囚似的牵到了吴靖棠面前。 

于是亲卫便胆战心惊地看着吴少将的脸色直黑下来。 

但吴靖棠没有说什么，只是挥挥手让闲杂人等都退了下去。亲卫上前了一步，一把除去了俞待桐头上的黑布袋子。 

俞待桐皱着眉头，挣扎着自己拧了拧脖子，亲卫手一松，那黑布袋子便像是个破帽子一般，松松垮垮地扣在了俞待桐的头上。他的眼睛像是还没适应光线似的，只是半眯着，在牢房里昏暗的灯下显出一股阴鸷的气息来，与当日在台上的英武正气竟是判若两人。 

吴靖棠没说话，只是仔细地把这少年人的相貌又打量了一遍，他进来这几日怕是没少挨打，眼耳口鼻皆有细小的伤口，流着血，左边颧骨上肿起来老高的一块淤青，紫胀着，好像随时能滴血，逼得左眼就不太睁得开。吃得也不好，睡得也不好，人就有些脱了相，下巴上还生了一圈的细小胡茬。吴靖棠看了好一会儿，才勉强从这一副狼狈相里看出少年人原本的相貌。

其实他满面油彩的时候也能依稀看出来那周正的脸面——就是周正，才把那任堂惠的精魂都带到了台上。他的眉眼口鼻乍看上去都无甚新奇，脸颊还带了一点未脱的稚气，但放在一起，就叫人觉得“正好”，一分不错，一分不歪，从面相到眉宇之间的那股神气，都是说不出的“周正”二字，一点儿都不像个伶人。

倒像是个行走江湖的侠客。 

吴靖棠不自觉地带了一点儿笑意，心里突然想，这么个人儿，倒是如何教养出来的？ 

一想到这儿，他心里突然一沉，莫名其妙地又想到了黄叙舟。很久以前——大约是他和黄叙舟还处在诚心诚意地狼狈为奸的那个时候，他好像也曾对着黄叙舟想，这么一个人，倒是难为了黄天霖是如何教养出来的。 

但那不一样。黄叙舟那张温润的笑脸后面是藏着利刃的，吴靖棠惜命得很，这念头起了一起，就被他自己溺毙在了黄叙舟深浅莫测的眼神里。而这个俞待桐的眼睛却是干净的——虽然此刻正戒备又漠然地瞪着他，但始终是看得见底的。 

吴靖棠挑了一下眉毛，把黄叙舟从脑海中赶了出去，上前一步，亲自去给俞待桐解了绑。俞老板，误会一场，多有得罪了。 

俞待桐活动了一下僵掉的手腕，一把把还挂在脑袋上的黑布袋子摘了，笔直地站在吴靖棠面前，面色冷凝，不置一词。 

吴靖棠笑了一下，十足的和顺面目，让俞待桐有些心虚起来，只好硬着声气，别别扭扭地道，我不是梨园里头的人，当不起一声俞老板。

那亲卫扬起手，似乎是想打人。你横什么？别不知好歹——啊！ 

他话音未落，就凄厉地叫了一声。扬起一半的手已经被俞待桐在半空中扣住，猛地一拧，那手腕便被强行掰出了一个诡异的弧度，疼得那亲卫半个身子都跟着扭曲了起来，面目狰狞地吱哇乱叫。 

吴靖棠面色如常，只当没看见一般。那该叫你什么好？

俞待桐便把人一推，仍旧是冷冰冰地看着吴靖棠。我有名有姓，叫俞待桐。

倒不像寻常的名字，哪两个字？

桐待凤鸣的待桐。

吴靖棠目光一闪，似乎极为讶异，好大的气象，谁给你取的？

俞待桐就不说话了。他原本也不叫这个，戏班里的师父只知道他姓俞，又是在一棵桐树下被卖了的，便只叫他小桐。后来到了黄家，自然是黄叙舟给他另取的名字。只是俞待桐三个字念起来绕口，黄叙舟去了东洋以后，他平素里打交道的便还是那些码头工，谁也不识字，不耐烦叫他这大名，仍旧是小桐小桐的叫。

但每次有人正经问他名姓的时候，他总是挺胸直背地回答俞待桐三个字。大哥教过他，这是个堂堂正正的名字，所以他也要堂堂正正地做人。

吴靖棠见他不肯答，便也不问了。把帽子摘了下来，扣在了腋下，另一只手随意地在额角挠了一下。此事，确实是吴某的疏忽，叫你受了这无妄之灾，要不这样，俞老板哪天赏个脸，吴某请你吃顿饭赔罪，可好？ 

俞待桐仍是冷着脸。说了别叫我俞老板——我也不是那种供你们达官贵人同席取乐的戏子。 

俞……咳。吴靖棠一句“俞老板”又要冲口而出，好险被他又衔了回来。脸上便带了一点儿宽纵又无奈的笑意。好好好，小桐儿。

他唤得亲热，也不知道是不是有意的。吴靖棠是北方人，一个“儿”字勾得极快，像是化在他舌尖上了似的，爽利，热络，只是个习惯，不比黄叙舟用南方口音那种特地勾出来的绵软的叫法。俞待桐一时间答也不是，不答也不是，只好冷眼看着他，好像是不知道他到底葫芦里卖的什么药，便干脆不理睬了。

小桐儿，我希望你不要误会，我并未将你当做是寻常的伶人。吴靖棠一点儿也没把他的态度放在心上，反而慢条斯理。你是罗先生的表弟，便也是吴某的朋友。我不过是想赔个罪，不然，罗先生心里怕是要怪罪。 

罗先生？哪个罗先生？

吴靖棠神色一动。罗叔钦，罗先生。难道你不认得他吗？他可就在巡捕房外面等着你呢。 

是罗大哥。俞待桐了然地“哦”了一声，诺诺地应道，是，是我表哥。不知怎么的，吴靖棠总觉得那一瞬间，他眼里像是闪过了一抹失望的神色，像是他一直在等什么人，那人却没有来。 

来的只是罗远臻。 

那神色一闪即逝，快得几乎让吴靖棠以为那只是他的错觉。然后俞待桐便已换了一副神色，细细地打量了吴靖棠一番，面上的戒备与憎恶之色渐渐消失了。你……你跟罗大哥，也是好朋友吗？

吴靖棠大笑起来。这个自然。我原是不知道这几个兔崽子错抓了你回来，这不叔钦去我那里一说，我就赶紧亲自过来一趟了么。 

俞待桐脸色彻底和缓下来。赔礼道歉就不必了，我只想求吴长官一件事。 

你说。

梨园有规矩，叶老板坏了规矩，已经受了罚，以后是不能再唱了。吴长官大人有大量，能不能放他一马，让他回乡去另谋生路？ 

吴靖棠眉毛一挑，像是有点儿哭笑不得。又是为了这个叶敛华。俞待桐自然不知道其实叶敛华早就平安无事了，至于是不是真的在黄家为奴为仆，吴靖棠也没有这个闲心去过问。吴靖棠确实不喜欢一个戏子都敢给他脸色看，当初起了杀心也是真的，但事已至此，眼下还没到跟黄叙舟撕破脸皮的程度，他说不追究了那就是不追究了。说穿了，在吴少将心里，戏子就只是个戏子，他还有更重要的事情。眼下他们一个二个的，倒把这个戏子的事儿真的当成了什么要紧事，反倒让吴靖棠觉得可笑起来。

吴靖棠抬眼一看，见他仍旧一脸诚恳地等着自己作答，便忍不住笑了。

小桐儿，你是在求我吗？ 

俞待桐脸色不豫，显然是很不喜欢这样的戏弄。于是便垂了眼睫，极不情愿的样子。请吴长官高抬贵手。 

吴靖棠竟莫名地得了极大的满足似的。小桐儿既开了口，我自然要依的。 

然后见好就收，又整了整脸色，走吧，叔钦还在外面等你呢。

俞待桐心中十分不快，但吴靖棠既然已经答应不再追究，此事已算善了，他不愿多生事端，便点了点头，跟着吴靖棠出了巡捕房。 

罗远臻果然在外等着，接到了俞待桐，又朝着吴靖棠千恩万谢了良久，恨不得真成了一副至交知己的模样来，这才带着俞待桐离开了巡捕房。 

俞待桐心中早已急得火烧一般，也不等彻底走出吴靖棠的视线，就拉着罗远臻连珠炮似的问了起来。叶老板还好吗？他见着大哥了吗？是大哥叫你来的吗？把罗远臻问得又是好气，又是好笑，先在他背上狠拍了一下，才道，你还真是能闯祸！ 

俞待桐故意做出一副吃痛的样子来，然后又嬉皮笑脸地缠了上去。罗大哥，你就告诉我吧，是不是大哥叫你来的？你们和好了？ 

罗远臻便拉了脸。哼，要不是为了你这臭小子，他八百年也不会对我如此好言好语，和好什么？ 

俞待桐闻言笑得越发得意。果然是我大哥叫你来救我的！ 

然后又像是想起什么似的，自言自语道，不过，好像也没我想得这么糟，那个吴长官，好像挺好说话的…… 

罗远臻眉目一动，嘴唇诡异地颤了一下，似乎是想说什么，最后却又什么都没说。只是白着脸，含混地笑了一下。 

俞待桐便又回过头去，却见吴靖棠还站在巡捕房门口，面前刚好开过来一辆车，像是来接他的。亲卫把车的后座给他打开，他这才一屈身子，坐了进去。 

然后，便像是感知到了什么一样，突然侧过了头，看住了俞待桐正盯着他看的眼睛。 

年轻的军官脸上突然浮起了一丝意味难辨的笑意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于上海公董局
> 
> 当时上海英法美三租界中的最高行政机关，一直由外籍人员担任要职，1914年才增设华人董事。华人董事没有决议权，实际上还是在殖民者手下仰人鼻息，并且大肆帮助北洋政府逮捕革命党人。
> 
> 将吴靖棠设置为上海公董局的董事，是为了凸显他与徐世昌政府联系之密切、手中权柄之盛，以及对革命人士的态度。


	10. 冷夜

俞待桐向来是居无定所的。

先前黄叙舟在的时候，他自然是跟着住在黄公馆里，专门有一个他的屋子，连带着屋里的仆役，都依着黄叙舟的意思，叫他一声俞少爷。可少爷的日子也没过几年，黄叙舟就去了东洋。黄天霖倒是无意薄待他，一应照旧，但下人们中间，自然有看不上他这个不伦不类的少爷的。俞待桐识趣儿，自己去跟黄天霖说了，要去码头上做工，工钱都不要，算是报答黄家，自此便入了青帮。黄叙舟不在，他也不读书了，三教九流的厮混，混得也算不错，有时候码头上仓库里跟工人们挤挤，有时候跟着去青帮里的兄弟家里蹭蹭，反正他也没什么家当，过得逍遥自在。后来黄叙舟回来了，他才三不五时地回黄公馆去住一住，那屋子仍是照旧给他留着。只是后来黄叙舟跟那些生意上的人来往得多，大烟也就抽得越发多，俞待桐就不想回去。黄叙舟心里难不难过他不知道，但反正黄叙舟也不许他碰大烟，他要避开，黄叙舟就也默许了。至于再到了后来，俞待桐晓得那姓吴的长官总来，就更不肯在黄公馆住着了，除非逢年过节或者是黄叙舟明着放了话，否则他是决计不回去的。

细细算起来，俞待桐已经好久没有这么期待回到黄公馆去了。

可是这一回罗远臻却是不让。他专门给俞待桐寻了一处住所，是一幢小洋楼的顶上一间房。房间不大，倒也住得舒服，房东是个寡居的老太太，收了罗远臻几块大洋，便把俞待桐照顾得妥妥帖帖。罗远臻说是让俞待桐好好养伤，其实却不许他出门，但凡他想出去，那房东太太便大呼小叫地拦他，然后给罗远臻打电话。当然，一个老太太是拦不住俞待桐的，可他但凡走出小洋楼一条街的位置，旁边就总有些卖报的、卖油条、甚至什么都不卖的闲汉跳出来，客客气气地请他回去。

俞待桐不傻，想也知道罗远臻没这本事，会如此管他的，只有他那个大哥。

他大概知道自己这回是闯了祸了，却不知道为什么，少年人憋了一肚子的闷气和疑惑，只是没人说。罗远臻来看过他两趟，给他带了些西药，怕他伤没养好发炎，又带了些书给他看，但就是什么都不肯说。后来的一趟，被俞待桐逼得没法子了，只好含糊地让他先听话，别让他大哥为难。

俞待桐更加焦心起来，不知道自己怎么就让大哥为难了。而且从巡捕房出来这么久，他的伤口都结好一层痂又让他抠掉了再结一层了，大哥还是没来看他。俞待桐隐隐觉得大哥可能是生他的气了，越发惶惑不定，连带着脾气也不好，便老冲着那房东太太发火，把房东太太气得给罗远臻去了好几个电话告状。

就这么困了一个多月，黄叙舟终于来了。

黄叙舟来的时候是半夜，俞待桐早已睡了，连黄叙舟何时进的门也不晓得。

他进来了，也不说话，就坐在床前，盯着俞待桐看。窗里漏着几缕月光，不多，刚好把俞待桐的脸照亮了几分。少年人这几年长得快，黄叙舟觉得自己有好久没有好好看过这孩子了，平常见着，他也是嘻嘻哈哈的，活猴儿一个。真的有机会这么安安静静地看他的时候，黄叙舟才发现这张脸上竟有了这么多让他觉得新鲜的东西。看了一会儿，俞待桐好像是被他的目光扰动，又或者是不知道梦见了什么，焦躁不安地翻了个身子，半截被子就滑了下来，堆到了黄叙舟的脚面上。

二月里的天仍凉，黄叙舟无声地叹气，把被子又拾起来，轻轻地盖在了俞待桐身上。那力道不比切豆腐重，少年人却猛地激灵了一下，睁开眼睛茫然地看着床前的人，好一会儿才含糊地喊了一声，大哥？

这一声翁着鼻音，不知道是感了风寒还是因为没睡醒。黄叙舟嗯了一声，把被角又给他掖好，熟得好像俞待桐从来就没长大过。

俞待桐掀开被子，揉揉眼睛，还是不能确定自己是不是在做梦，伸手就去抓，一把捞到了黄叙舟的袖口。他今儿穿的是西装，金属的袖扣被夜风吹得冰凉，一下子就把俞待桐冻醒了。他坐起来，声音里带了欢喜，大哥！你来了？

嗯，来瞧瞧你。

俞待桐伸手要去开灯，却被黄叙舟叫住了。别开灯了，我……我看看你就走。

他话音极轻，是累极了的模样。俞待桐坐在床头，闻见空气里有一层淡淡的酒味。

大哥，你喝醉了？

嗯，喝了一些。黄叙舟漫不经心地伸手，在俞待桐的肩上摁了一下，似乎是想把他摁回去睡觉。却摁不动。黄叙舟愣了一下，好像突然才意识到俞待桐已经不是小孩子了，颇有些尴尬地收了手，沉吟了一下，又道，没醉，真的。

俞待桐一骨碌爬起来，从窗户口往下看，一边在口中道，六叔呢？不是六叔开的车？

啊……不是。黄叙舟含含糊糊地说了一句，六叔他老娘病了，今天不在，我从瑞鸿丰出来叫了个黄包车……

黄包车？你……俞待桐调子都不自觉地提高起来。黄叙舟知道他想到了什么，连忙安抚道，没事的，你别多想。

那也不能……俞待桐话没说完，把窗都打开了，探了半个脑袋往下看。冷风一下子灌了进来，他就穿了件麻的单衣，竟也丝毫不觉得冷似的。黄叙舟忙去拉他，少年人当真是火力壮，站在风口吹，手心也是暖暖的，倒衬得黄叙舟的手如同玉石，冷硬不似活人。

小桐儿。黄叙舟叫他，声音极轻，亦极平静。现在不会有人动我了。

俞待桐感觉自己的手被他的手攥着，力道出奇地大。黄叙舟似乎连站都站都不稳当，整个人浸在窗前一道月光下，瘦削得像一缕孤魂，口中却一字一句地补上了没说完的话。没人敢动我。

一时之间没有人说话。黄叙舟说话的声音虽然太轻，有那么一瞬，俞待桐以为自己还是在梦里，好半天才听明白了黄叙舟的话。

是的，没人敢动他了。他是青帮的老大，是商会主席，整个上海的码头都有他的人，租界里这一派歌舞升平的皮肉底下，淌的都是被他的大烟熏黑的血。他上头还有吴少将这样的人罩着，管他黑道白道，商场官场，谁动得了他黄叙舟？

俞待桐轻轻地挣开了黄叙舟的手，把窗户关上了。

大哥，你今晚不要回去了。

黄叙舟没说话。他可能真的有点醉，自己却不肯承认。俞待桐心中轻叹，又道，大哥，你上来了多久了？

这个连黄叙舟自己也不记得了。他可能只是看了俞待桐一会儿，也可能已经半夜了。

俞待桐哭笑不得，确定这人是真的醉了。楼下哪有黄包车啊？这样冷的天儿，人家早就走啦。

黄叙舟慢半拍地哦了一声，然后又笑了，低下头轻轻地晃了晃脑袋，也是啊……这样冷的天儿。

俞待桐到底还是开了灯，去给他倒了一些热水来洗漱。黄叙舟站在那里，看着他跑来跑去，等到俞待桐开了口，才慢吞吞地把外头那一件呢子的外套脱下来。也不知道到底是醉得，还是冻得，他的手指极不灵活，解了两个扣子竟花了半刻功夫。俞待桐看不下去，走过去给他解扣子。这一凑近，才觉得酒味更浓，混着那股经年不散的大烟味，被黄叙舟的体温沁暖了，从他的领口一丝一缕地飘出来。

倒是不难闻。俞待桐在码头工人中间呆惯了，男人出了汗那种腌臜气他闻得习惯，向来不觉得什么。但是黄叙舟身上这种味道却似不同，都是烟啊酒啊的，怎么偏在这个人身上，就一点儿腌臜气都没有。俞待桐叹了一声，给他把外套脱了下来。大哥今天……又是和吴少将喝的酒么？

这是洋酒的气味，也再没旁的人喜欢喝洋酒了。

黄叙舟没答他，只是突然伸手来比了一下，梦呓似的忽道，小桐儿，你怎么长得这般高了？说着，又把手比到了俞待桐头顶，像是发现了什么新大陆似的。比我都高了！

还没呢。俞待桐一把攥住了他的手，又把人拉过去洗脸。黄叙舟也不反抗，自己取了毛巾绞干，仍旧是慢吞吞地，细细地擦脸。他看上去一点都没有醉了的样子，只是动作慢了些，反倒还带了点翩翩然的风度。唯独脸色有些过分得白，在灯下更显得吓人，耳朵尖却又发红，像是能滴血。俞待桐紧张兮兮地在一旁盯着他，好像生怕他突然栽到水盆里去似的。

他知道这样的黄叙舟。那会儿黄叙舟刚刚回来的时候，青帮已经四分五裂，无人服他。黄天霖当初想把大烟生意撇了，金盆洗手，却碍了旁人的财路，这才招了杀身之祸。他们怕黄叙舟替父报仇，明里暗里多少场暗杀，俞待桐都记不清了。黄叙舟要活，就只能把大烟生意再做下去，把离散的人心全都收服回来。他能忍，在群狼环伺里和那些人心鬼蜮斡旋，总是无时无刻要伪装出清醒的样子，时间长了，就连他自己也不知道真的醉起来是什么样子。只有俞待桐能陪在他身边，在他吐得肝胆俱裂，或者是抽了大烟浑身痉挛高烧不退的时候，他只信任俞待桐一个，旁人是无论如何不可能近身的。

黄叙舟站起来，看见俞待桐等在一旁的神色，突然又像是神智清明了一般，笑着拍了拍他的脸颊，小桐儿别怕，大哥没事。

他的手还是湿的，俞待桐伸手把他的手从脸上扒下来，取了块干毛巾给他擦，脸色却是已经变得十分不好看了。

但后来，当初拉着黄叙舟抽大烟的几个人就前后去见了阎王，能灌他酒的也不多了。再到后来，就是这个吴少将。自从他来了，俞待桐就连黄公馆都没怎么回去过了。

俞待桐拉着人在床上躺好，把灯拉灭，自己也躺了下去。不知道是心里哪根筋作怪，有意离得远远的，半边身子都快悬在床缘上了，强行要自己闭上眼睛睡觉。其实他还有很多的话想问一问黄叙舟，比如叶敛华如何了，还有为什么要把自己关在这里。他还想道个歉，说大哥我知道自己闯祸了，以后不敢了。可是他一个字也说不出来，黄叙舟躺在里侧，安静得连呼吸声都几乎听不见。

小桐儿，你就没什么话要同我说吗？

俞待桐沉默了半晌，说，大哥，你今天同谁喝的酒？

吴靖棠。黄叙舟没瞒他，罗叔钦，还有中法银行那个姓郑的，还有……

他还要数下去，俞待桐却不耐烦听了，在床上翻了个身，从侧着睡变作了仰面躺。占的位置多了，不得已，只好往黄叙舟那边过去了一些，只觉得黄叙舟那半边被窝里还是凉的，好像他身上一点热气也没有，像个死人。

黄叙舟听出他焦躁，便不再说了。

俞待桐有点儿想凑过去，给他暖一暖手，又不敢。良久，又问，大哥，你不放我出去，是不是因为那个吴靖棠？

黄叙舟这回沉默了更久，久得让俞待桐几乎以为他已经睡着了，才极轻地回了一句，是。

你怕他吗？

全上海没有人不怕他。

俞待桐便不知道怎么回答了，他侧过脸去，想看一看黄叙舟，可是月光照不到那个人，他也看不见。大哥，我不明白。他和你、和罗大哥不都是朋友么？

你不用明白。黄叙舟的手从被窝底下伸过来，碰到了俞待桐的腰上。他的棉麻单衣在他刚才翻身的时候已向上翻卷起来，露出了腰上短短一截皮肤，被黄叙舟冰凉的手一碰，激得他浑身的皮肉都颤了一下，本能想躲，却又克制住了。黄叙舟却像完全没感觉到他的反应一样，两根手指贴在了他腰上，不动了。

他的手指下是一道狰狞的疤，黄叙舟不用摸全，也不必开灯就知道，那疤很长，从侧边的腰际一直划到了肚脐，险些将他的小桐儿开膛破肚。

吴靖棠那边，我已经料理好了。黄叙舟沉默了一会儿，又把手收了回去，声音听起来平静而清醒。再过两天，你就不用被困在这里了。我听叔钦说，你想念书？大哥送你去香港读书，好不好？

俞待桐没说好，也没说不好。大哥，是因为钱吗？

俞待桐是真的想不明白，但这么多年跟在黄叙舟身边，多少也看出来了，这上海滩的事儿，来来去去无非就是为钱为权，别的也再没有了。

黄叙舟轻笑了一声，像是被他话里的稚气逗笑了。嗯，也算是吧。小桐儿慧眼，瞒不过你。

俞待桐又是沉默，过了一会儿，闷闷地问，大哥，钱真的有那么重要吗？

黄叙舟的头轻轻地在枕头上动了一下，发出了一点簌簌的声音。他还是有些想笑，觉得小桐儿问得可爱，想必是手里从未有过什么钱，但又因为他的缘故没真的缺过钱，才会有这样的话说出口。这么一想，心里却又忍不住地有些发酸。俞待桐长到如今，他自问并没有亏待了他，但到底是因为他去了东洋的缘故，放他一个人在黄公馆被欺侮，这孩子才会去跑了码头，不然，也该是个好好读书经商的。虽则后来也是因为这一层缘故，多少护住了他，没叫那些人连着小桐儿一起伤了，但是说到底，黄叙舟心里总是觉得对不住他。他能允许罗远臻背着他跟小桐儿来往，也是看在罗远臻总教着小桐儿读书的缘故……

俞待桐不知道他心中已转了这么多念头，仍是侧着头，无声地等着他回答。

黄叙舟便道，钱……很重要，但不是最重要的。尤其在这乱世里，钱就譬如是那流沙飞水，是最留不住的东西。钱之所以重要，是因为有些时候，钱能买命……小桐儿，你的命才最重要……

他的声音渐渐低下去，几乎不可闻了。俞待桐等了一会儿，叫了一声大哥。但是黄叙舟没有再回应他，好像真的是睡着了。俞待桐放低了声音又叫了一声，确定那头再也没有了声音。他还是那么安静，听不到什么呼吸的声音，也感觉不到任何皮肉的暖意，让俞待桐突然惊慌起来，好像怕大哥就这么死了似的，慌慌张张地伸了手过去，又不敢过多碰他，怕把他吵醒。踌躇了良久，终于像一只小猫儿似的，悄悄地从被窝底下挤了过去，把头偏过去，在黄叙舟的颈窝里蹭了一下，终于感知到了他皮肉下那一丝薄弱的脉搏。

大哥……

俞待桐极轻地在他耳边又唤了一声，知道他没有醒，便无声地叹了一下，鼻尖都是黄叙舟身上混着大烟和洋酒的味道。

你才最重要。


	11. 独寂寥

俞待桐醒来的时候，黄叙舟已经不在了，悄无声息地，就像他来时一样，唯有枕边微微凹陷下去的痕迹证明这不是一个梦。俞待桐懵然地在床上坐了会儿，突然又躺了下去，把脸埋进了黄叙舟昨夜枕的地方，闻到了一点淡淡的香胰子的味道，是黄叙舟平日里用来洗头的。俞待桐认得这个味道，是东洋来的好货，不是寻常人能用得上的。他辨不清这里面到底加了什么这样好闻，但莫名地就被安抚了下来。

俞待桐再也没有闹着要出去了。

又过了几日，果然是罗远臻亲自来接了他，回到了自己府上。俞待桐心中本甚疑惑，去了才发现，叶敛华竟也在罗远臻府上等着。想来是黄叙舟并未亏待他，叶敛华看上去整洁、体面，甚至身上还见胖了几分，只是整个人像是一朵花终于枯了似的，一下子老了十岁，面皮都皱垂着，鬓边又添了几分白。那种风华绝代仿佛全是靠他一根脊梁撑着，如今被抽去了，他也就和街上任何一个寻常人无甚区别了。

俞待桐见了他，又是喜他无恙，又是悲他这般老态，竟滚下泪来，半句话也说不出。叶敛华也哑了，不能说，一见他落泪，便也跟着红了眼睛，退了一步，恭恭敬敬地朝他行了个礼。

俞待桐忙扶上去，前辈，这可不敢当啊！

叶敛华张了张嘴，却没有发出声音来。他不愿意发出那些嘶哑难听的喉音，便干脆不说了，眼神颇有落寞，抓着俞待桐的手紧了一紧。  
罗远臻在一旁帮他解释，叶老板今日便要启程回苏州老家去了，执意要见你一面，谢谢你。

俞待桐面上顿时现了喜色，那便好……麻烦都解决了吧？前辈，我就说了我大哥是个好人！

叶敛华笑了笑，眼中似有千言万语，却只是拍了拍俞待桐的头。二人再无别话，俞待桐亦知这种事黄叙舟不爱出面，便谢过了罗远臻代为相帮，亲自送走了叶敛华。他一路留心，却发现当真没有吴靖棠的人。直到眼看着叶敛华相安无事地上了去苏州的船，俞待桐这才满心疑窦地折返回来，罗远臻却是已经不在家了。

俞待桐被关了这么一阵子，反倒对自由之身有些无所适从，漫无目的地又回了黄公馆，从后门进去，先在厨房里讨了一顿饭。烧饭的是司机老秦家里的老婆，向来待他好，见他来了，又是一通大呼小叫，一面嫌弃他太瘦，一面去给他煮饭。俞待桐便问起来，却听秦嫂说，少爷并不在家，出去搓麻将了。

大哥最不耐烦麻将打牌这些东西，怎么也开始搓了？

这哪个晓得……大约是陪那个白太太吧。秦嫂把热腾腾的面端上来，红汤里浮了两根青菜，还浇了现炒的碎肉末。

俞待桐借住的那家老太太是个礼佛的，平常茹素，也不肯给他肉吃。眼下见了点肉末，俞待桐的眼睛都亮了，也不怕烫。秦嫂看了又是心疼，说道，你在外面也太吃苦了，怎么不住回来，你大哥总不会不管你饭吃。

俞待桐哧溜哧溜地吸面，不理会秦嫂那个话头，又问，是哪个白太太？

你大概不认得，是香港来的。少爷好像要跟她老倌（即丈夫）做生意，最近跑得倒是蛮勤快的喏……

白太太跑得勤快？

对的，还有她的妹妹，也一道来的。好像嫁了个姓欧的，说是香港的什么校长……

俞待桐听得云里雾里，什么？谁嫁了校长？

白太太的妹妹呀！

她也常来？俞待桐皱起眉头，想起前两天晚上黄叙舟突然说要送他去香港读书一事。那……那个欧校长呢？

欧校长？秦嫂一脸茫然，然后又突然想起来似的，两只手往围裙上一擦，故作神秘地压低了声音道，在香港呀！我同你说啊，她是一个人跟着她阿姊，就是那个白太太来的上海呀，说是跟她老倌分居了，要离婚！

秦嫂着重了后面两个字，眼睛瞪得大大的，好像是什么了不得的事情。现在年代真的不一样了哦，妇道人家还可以离婚的，要我说啊，我也想离婚的，你是不晓得我们家那个老秦哦！我恨得是毒天毒地，前两天还要我回去给他老娘端屎端尿。我巴不得那个老太婆死了才好呢！啊我不要照顾少爷的啊！我走了谁给少爷烧饭呐！家里就他一个人赚工钱啊！

俞待桐听她又开始数落起自家丈夫，便自觉地闭上了两只耳朵，只顾埋头吃面。不过半刻功夫，一碗面就哧溜地见了底，他便起来去倒了杯水，递到了秦嫂手里。秦嫂，喝水，别骂渴了。

哦，对，刚才说到哪里了？

白太太的妹妹要离婚。

哦，是了……哎呀，不过话说回来啊，这种女人啊，也是有点太出格了，所以才跟冯琴琴那种女人整天搭到一道去，这嫁了人也是不老实的！

这个人俞待桐倒是晓得，上海滩的名媛交际花。出身倒是不怎么高，原本是唱歌的，后来搭了个大老板，就不再唱了。那大老板前两年回了北平老家，却没把冯琴琴带回去，仍旧每个月寄钱过来养着。这冯琴琴就撒开了玩儿，一晚上能赶三四场舞会，全上海的公子哥儿没有她搭不上的。原先俞待桐在码头上听一个兄弟吹牛，说是原先拉黄包车的时候见过，还摸过她的屁股，就这么一句，便引得几个兄弟说了一晚上的荤话。

怎么又关冯琴琴的事儿了？

都是少爷的牌搭子呀！就白太太姊妹两个，还有这个冯琴琴，最近老是拉着少爷搓麻将，去舞会……

全是女人？没旁的了？

有的！秦嫂又开始掰手指，那几个女人每回来的时候呢，总归是跟白先生、还有一个圆脸的郑先生一道来的。哦！还有那个吴长官。不过他们也不晓得有啥事体，就老是在楼上。少爷呢就陪着太太们，要么就是搓麻将，要么就是在后院打打网球，就打网球的时候白先生也会下来，总归是闹到了晚上才一道去舞会……

那怎么独大哥专陪着女眷啊？

少爷讨女人家喜欢呀！秦嫂骄傲地一挺胸，不是少爷陪，难道愿意找姓郑的那个大脸盆子啊？你又不是不晓得，就咱们家少爷这张脸，全上海的女人，哪个不是勾勾手就来了！

俞待桐使劲憋住了笑，道，是吗？我瞧着那吴长官，样貌也不比大哥差啊？

那能一样嘛！秦嫂嗔怪地在俞待桐手臂上一拧，拧得他龇牙咧嘴地瞎叫唤，一边收拾了面碗一边横了他一眼。吴长官好看是好看，可是整天板着一张死人脸，要吓死人哦！哪里比得上我们家少爷，你个白眼狼，也不看看谁把你养大的！

好好好，大哥最好看，谁都比不上……俞待桐揉着手臂让到了一边。

秦嫂便又唠叨开了，你说说啊，少爷这么好的家世样貌，怎么就总是不肯娶老婆……哎呀，都是老爷太太都走得早，才没人给他操心，你说少爷看上去样样不缺的，怎么这么命苦……

俞待桐见她一时半刻也没要说完的意思，忙趁着她背身洗碗，又悄悄地从厨房出去，上楼回自己房里等了一会儿，结果没等一会儿就睡着了，再醒过来已是薄暮时分。俞待桐下楼去一问，才知道黄叙舟仍是没回来。他便觉得没意思起来，叫人不许告诉黄叙舟他来过，仍旧是从后门偷摸地走了，一路回了码头边上。

几个年轻的码头工无家无业的，工头就腾个仓库的阁楼出来给他们挤挤住下。俞待桐到码头的时候，正赶上大家伙儿下工，见了他，都闹哄哄的。他一声不响地便消失了月余，又有人来问过他的行踪，哥几个难免以为他遇到了什么不测。俞待桐便信口雌黄起来，编造了一番自己如何得罪了某家大少爷，又几番斗智斗勇的故事，把众人都逗得俯仰不止。唯独工头一脸的阴云密布，原本都走了，听说俞待桐又回来了，还特地折回来，非要骂他一顿不可。

俞待桐也晓得自己无缘无故就一个多月不来做工，怕是怎么都躲不得这顿骂，只好嬉皮笑脸地含混过去，并不争辩。工头也是青帮的人，虽不知道俞待桐到底是个什么人物，但也隐约知道他背后是有些了不起的人罩着，所以未敢往狠了骂，只是话里话外都提点着，说是当初好几拨人来问过俞待桐的行踪，若是惹了事，还是有些自知之明的好。其实也不是什么要紧事，当初被人找到码头边上，是他石破天惊般地唱了一出碰碑的缘故。那些人倒不是什么大奸大恶之徒，多是戏班子或是好事者。上海滩每天可供人茶余闲谈的话头太多了，眼下早已没人还记得他了。可是俞待桐偏偏嘴贱，方才还编排了这一大通的传奇故事，如今倒是有些骑虎难下，只好认下了“在外惹了事”的罪过，识趣儿地顺势自己辞了工。

在不在码头做工，俞待桐倒是真的没什么所谓。原先他性子倔，跑来码头上帮青帮做事，不肯要工钱，说是要报答黄家。后来黄叙舟回来了，见劝不动他，便授意下面给他开了双倍的工钱。为着这事儿，工头早就看他不顺眼了，如今抓了个由头要他滚蛋也不意外。

就是突然之间，又没了去处了。

俞待桐百无聊赖地踢着路边的石子儿，破天荒地觉得寂寥起来。少年人心性豁达，向来活得自由自在，他又是个让人不省心的，大祸小祸不断，从来都把日子过得鸡飞狗跳的，从来没有过如此无所适从的时候。码头的兄弟们都有活儿要做，罗大哥也总是很忙，至于黄叙舟……大概是在陪着什么白太太、冯琴琴跳舞吧。俞待桐叹了口气，突然发现好像这世上只有他一个人是多余的。这念头一旦起来了，就像是扎了根一般，怎么都去不掉了。他恼恨起来，用力地把脚下的石头狠狠一踢。那石块大了一些，被他踢得飞起来，“咚”地砸到了路边的一辆车门上，在车门上留下了一个显眼的白色痕迹。

一只正要开车门的手千钧一发地在石头砸上去的瞬间缩了回去。

身姿笔挺的军官站在车旁边，那石子弹了起来，撞在了他的腿上，力道还是不减，还好他长靴硬挺，倒没撞疼他。吴靖棠眉宇间倏地浮上一层阴郁之色，却在转头看到始作俑者的一瞬间又烟消云散了。

小桐儿？俞待桐听见他出了声，还带着几分笑意。你怎么在这儿？


	12. 登瀛洲

照着黄叙舟的话，这上海滩，无人不怕吴少将的。就连秦嫂也晓得，这吴少将好看是好看，只是总摆着一张死人脸，连交际花都不敢近他的身。可不知道为什么，俞待桐见到他的时候，他却总是笑着的。

就是这笑，一时间晃了俞待桐的眼。倒不是单为着这人皮相上的好看，而是俞待桐自个儿心里想不明白。那日满堂春里一个照脸，这人眉眼都锋锐得刺人，那才像是人人口里传的那个吴靖棠的样子。看着也凶恶，只为着叶敛华拂了他的脸面，就闹出这样大的阵仗。反倒是如今这个春风和煦的人，俞待桐却不敢认，也不敢应，一时有些怔怔的，眼看着吴靖棠挥了挥手，让刚走上前的亲卫退下了，又朝自己走了过来。

这景象着实有些奇异地扎眼。街是破落的街，江边码头分两岸，那一岸是歌舞升平的租界，这一岸却尽是在泥水里挣扎的众生。小楼犬齿似的挤挨在路边，露着黑暗而幽深的楼梯口，楼上也是一样的狭窄、昏暗。楼上的木窗朝外打开，晾着各色的衣物，如同把贫苦和困窘连着羞耻一并晒了出来。街边凑着几个闲汉，穿着时兴的马甲背带裤，料子却是遮不住的劣质。还有挑着菜叫卖的农人，和坐在自家门前无所事事、目光浑浊、神情漠然的老人。俞待桐朝吴靖棠身后看过去，街边跪着一个衣衫褴褛的女人，正用外乡话一边哭诉自己死了的丈夫，一边叫卖自己怀中襁褓中的男婴。她胸前袒露着一片干涸的惨白，贴着孩子发黄的脸蛋，除了那几个闲汉不怀好意的目光，就再无人在意了。

而正朝他走来的吴靖棠一身墨绿的军装，绑腿的高帮黑皮靴把他的步伐包裹得利落，黑貂皮滚边的斗篷披在身上，军帽压得他的鬓角一丝不乱，怎么看都不像是会出现在这条街上的人。

小桐儿？他听见吴靖棠又叫了他一声。

他实在不习惯听见吴靖棠这么叫他，可是大哥教过他礼数。于是俞待桐微微低了头，客气道，真巧，吴长官怎么也在这儿？

哦，我来拜访一位名士。吴靖棠压了压帽檐，朝街边的小楼上面指了一指。然后又看到俞待桐的眼神，自己解释道，读书人嘛，总是清高的。吴某倒是愿意礼贤下士，奈何人家不领情啊。

那便是吃了个闭门羹的意思了。俞待桐点了点头，也无意打听这名士是谁。正想寻两句场面话搪塞过去了好走，却听吴靖棠又问，诶，你吃过饭了没有？

俞待桐一句话刚要冲出来，又被他岔了一句，一时之间好像舌头打了结，结巴了两遍都没说顺一句话。吴靖棠便有些不耐烦的神色，道，那便一块吃个饭吧，上次好大的误会，我还没找着机会给你赔个礼。一边说着，一边已经拉了俞待桐。俞待桐连连摆手，吴靖棠却理也不理他，拉着他就往车里一塞。他这个人强势惯了，自有一股不容人抗拒的威严，这好好的，俞待桐也不敢真的太忤逆了他，只好半推半就地上了车，一面又道，吴长官，我一个无名小卒，哪敢劳动您请我吃饭。

那怎么成。吴靖棠又朝他笑了一下。叔钦既这样看重你，必是有你的好处。我可不能平白得罪了你，走吧，咱们去登瀛洲。

俞待桐本来还想推辞，一听到登瀛洲三个字，顿时便没声儿了。

登瀛洲，是黄叙舟明面上最大的一家产业。

和满堂春这样的剧院不同，那登瀛洲可算是租界里一等一的销金窟。名字虽有些附庸古人的风雅，里头的菜却完全是西式的，什么罗宋汤，牛排，意大利面，样样齐全。自下午起，便有各路新派的太太小姐们来厅里喝下午茶。那下午茶也是极其讲究，最了不得的就是黄叙舟正经从不列颠请来的面包师傅做的司康饼。到了晚间，就是连场的舞会。自然也有人唱歌，只是没有满堂春那般的气派。但还不止这个，听说只要钱花得到数了，就能上楼去，单开一间房。这上了楼，才真正是叫做“登瀛洲”，往极乐去了。不管是偷偷地聚赌，还是寻风流快活，又或者是抽上几口大烟，总之是没人理会的。有青帮的人在，巡捕房亦不敢来查。

秦嫂一说少爷去舞会，便是说去登瀛洲的意思。

吴靖棠又与他闲话，登瀛洲，可去过？

怎么没去过，当初有人在登瀛洲想暗杀黄叙舟，被俞待桐一脚从三楼踹下去，滚了两层楼都停不下来，直到把脖子摔断了才停下，楼梯上的血迹洗都洗不掉，那上好的木料至今还浸着一块暗红色呢。

只是这话不能说给吴靖棠听，俞待桐只是笑笑。那种地方，我如何去得起。

这话说得，倒是可怜见儿。吴靖棠见他不再推辞了，脸上的笑容愈发灿烂，还把军帽也取了下来，随口叼住了手上黑色的小羊皮手套一扯，露出一只手来，又把另一只手上的手套摘了，一刹那间，他整个人便像是剥下了那层凌厉的威严似的，变得可亲又可近起来。那我更得带你去开开眼界了，不然怎见我赔不是的心诚呢？

俞待桐被他两句软话说得有些忐忑起来，无论如何，这动手袭警是板上钉钉的事，吴靖棠这么说就让他不知道如何是好了。

只好又无措地道，吴长官，您真的不必……

小桐儿，我也难得遇见你这般合我眼缘的，就忍不住想跟你说些心里话。吴靖棠打断了他，声气也低下来，眉目间竟有几分失意。唉……我也实在是，难得很啊。

说来也怪，只这一句话，吴靖棠便又似变了个人。他本来身姿挺拔，眉目锋利，要用那戏文里的词来形容，当是青锋划破三尺冰。可他这么两句话声气一软，冰竟也化了，他又成了水中沉璧，如玉石雕出来的一般，质地无端地生脆。

我年纪轻轻，坐在了这个位置上，不服我的太多了……我空有一腔抱负，又何如呢。吴靖棠摇了摇头，声音越发低沉。今日这位先生，写了三篇雄文，斥我诸多不端，我又能如何？人家是学界耆宿，既骂了我，自然是我德行有亏，要我亲自上门来，做小伏低我也是心甘情愿的。只是寒心呐，我这一腔肝胆，总叫人误会。手下这些没用的东西，又只会溜须拍马，借着我的名头在外面给我惹是生非……

他一面说，一面叹，眉目间满是愁绪。听得俞待桐竟也有些不落忍起来，心中暗想，是了，追索叶老板一事，只怕并不是他的意思，想来是那些溜须拍马之人，想借此邀功。又一想，那日他亲自来巡捕房放人，态度亲切，然后便再也没有人找过叶老板的麻烦，必是他约束了手下……今日又来这腌臜破落地方找什么骂他的学界耆宿，也实在是难得，怪不得连罗大哥也同他结交……

他一边想，心中已有七八分偏向了吴靖棠，只是想起黄叙舟往日里提到这位吴少将的态度，心里总还是有些疑惑。但他又转一念，想起来这两年大哥实在已经是心性大变，对谁都隔了一层，向来不惮以最大的恶意度他人，如此便又劝服了自己——想来是大哥太谨慎，对吴少将还有诸多误会。不过说起来，大哥既然和吴少将如此亲密，他也不应当是什么恶人。

想到这一层，俞待桐心中对吴靖棠的隔膜竟已尽除，反倒宽慰道，吴长官，你若是一心为国为民，总会有明眼人瞧得见的。

吴靖棠没料到他会说出这样的话来，眼神中似乎微微有讶异之色，便朝他笑了一下。只是眉眼中愁绪仍在，再开口时，竟然又添了几分悲愤。是，吴某生于将门之中，自然是以保国卫民为第一要务。如今山河零落，吴某必当竭尽所能，只求救国，何惜此身！

他一番话说得铿锵，仿佛沉璧出水，尽碎于山石之上，自有其浪掷豪情的勇烈，听得俞待桐心头猛地一热，喜不自胜。二人竟当真投了缘，汽车渡江过桥，往租界方向去，他们便畅谈了一路。俞待桐平日里虽然只是在码头上做工，但是自小受到黄叙舟亲自教养，这两年又有罗远臻时时指点，其见识抱负远不是一个普通的码头小工可比。吴靖棠听他议论时事，颇有见地，越发惊喜，二人谈得投契，连进到了登瀛洲里面之后，仍是说个不停。

按照吴靖棠来登瀛洲一贯的规矩，都是上楼去另开一间的。但是楼上守着的都是黄叙舟信得过的人，也是俞待桐在青帮里相熟之人。俞待桐生怕上去，他们会在吴靖棠面前露馅，便一意要求只在楼下大堂内，选了个离舞池远远的座坐下吃便罢，吴靖棠还只道他是给自己省钱。

殊不知，俞待桐其实是想偷偷来看看黄叙舟在不在。

黄叙舟自然是在的。

来得晚的客人们还在吃饭，舞池里有人在弹钢琴，但唱歌儿的和跳舞的都还没来，这舞会也就还没正式开始。俞待桐一坐下来就远远地看见了黄叙舟，果然陪着几个女子在正中心的位置，正谈笑风生。黄叙舟平常不怎么喜欢穿西装，陪着几个盛装洋裙的太太，他也还是一袭青玉般的长衫，乍一打眼，在这满堂的莺莺燕燕，衣香鬓影里，独他一个人清矍，如遗世独立。可他行事又洋派，讲究个什么绅士风度，在白太太姊妹面前，是断不会擎着他那杆烟枪的。不过那冯琴琴却是无所顾忌，手头拿着一根红玉髓雕的烟枪，抽得吞云吐雾的。

俞待桐没见过她，却也一眼瞧出来了哪个是冯琴琴。都是洋裙，独她一个领口几乎开到胸下，露出一大片白腻子。每每笑得前仰后合，那两团便波似的，也不朝别处，偏往黄叙舟身上涌去。旁边还有几个男人，眼睛都直勾勾的往冯琴琴身上看，黄叙舟却有点儿柳下惠的意思，冯琴琴没骨头似的往他身上靠，他就顺势扶好了她的腰，亲热却不见丝毫狎昵，仍旧是一派清风朗月。

吴靖棠陪俞待桐坐下，俞待桐特地挑了背对着黄叙舟的位置，甫一坐下，就听见那头有人唤吴靖棠，果然是被认出来了。吴靖棠便致了歉，让他随便点菜，自己去打个招呼便过来。俞待桐其实已经紧张得不得了，生怕一转头就让黄叙舟看出来，随口应下了，只是僵着后背，不敢回头。吴靖棠去了半刻，仍旧是回来，见俞待桐还是没点，便叫服务生过来，替他叫了一份牛排。二人又续上了方才的话头，只是俞待桐已经多少有些心不在焉起来。菜才刚端上来，便又有人认出了吴靖棠，难得见他在楼下用饭，身边还没亲卫，只有个年轻却脸生的小子，都有些好奇。没吃上一会儿，吴靖棠已经不得不起来应付了两三个人。这也算是一桩奇事，平常的吴少将哪有这么好相与，他越和煦，来的人便越多，到后来，大家都往这边看了。俞待桐越发担心被黄叙舟看到，他本来只是想偷偷来看一看大哥，还有大哥陪着的那些女人，弄到这步田地，可真有些不大好。正好舞会也开始了，大家都乱哄哄地起来去跳舞。俞待桐赶紧跳起来，两三句话谢过了吴靖棠，说这饭可吃不下去了。

吴靖棠也笑，颇有些无可奈何，佯怒道，我说要上楼去，你偏不肯吧？

俞待桐急匆匆赔了笑，手心已经狠狠地捏了一把汗。忙谢绝了吴靖棠再次请他上楼的提议，就此告别了。

吴靖棠当他年轻人好玩乐，要在这舞池里寻寻乐子，便也没说什么，叫了服务生过来，撇开了想过来交际的人，自上楼去了。俞待桐仍是僵着后背，看着吴靖棠的身影消失在了楼梯后面，这才轻车熟路地拣了条离舞池最远的路，直往后门绕。一直走到他确认黄叙舟那个位置看不见了，才敢偷偷地冒了头，想在走之前，再看一眼大哥。

原本的那张桌子已经没人了。白太太姐妹两个各自勾着一个男人，正在舞池中央跳舞。俞待桐伸着脖子又往舞池中央看了好几眼，却只见冯琴琴放肆地腻在一个男人怀里，笑得同一朵盛放的花儿似的。俞待桐趁着她搂着舞伴旋身儿的当口一看，那男人好大一张圆脸，头也秃得差不多了，一个脑袋撑在那里，像颗卤蛋。

黄叙舟不在舞会上了。


	13. 暗室

登瀛洲的二楼中间有一个空的中庭，吊着昂贵而富丽的水晶灯，能看见底下太太们跳舞。白乔治也倚在栏杆上，看着自己的太太在舞池里跳得正欢。三七的油头梳得一丝不苟，口中叼着一支雪茄，正和两个高个子的洋人谈笑风生，远远地看见吴靖棠过来了，便欢喜地叫道，James！  
吴靖棠点点头致意，认出其中一个洋人是公董局里那个美国老头布兰登的儿子。老布兰登有一个非常吸引人的大鼻子，每次在公董局里，吴靖棠竟然想发言的时候，老布兰登就会用他那个丑陋的鼻子对着吴靖棠，作出一副非常惊讶的样子来，哦！James！你想说些什么吗？  
他当然是不能说些什么。吴少将在上海呼风唤雨，唯独在洋人的大鼻子底下哑了嗓子。  
小布兰登继承了他父亲的丑鼻子，但比他父亲好些。大概是看在吴靖棠流水似的送去的好东西份上。可是吴靖棠一看见他那个鼻子，就忍不住来气。  
白乔治拉住他，去哪儿啊James？进来吧，咱们一块儿打牌……  
吴靖棠顺着他的视线看进旁边的屋里，人人都在抽烟，抽得整个房间都是昏暗的，他看见许多眼熟的面孔。白乔治凑到他耳边，压低了声音道，你看……Monsieur Dubois今天也在……他特意换了中文跟吴靖棠说话，好像是不想让小布兰登听见，唯独德布瓦先生几个字，又特意换了法文，贴在了吴靖棠耳边，像是给他下某种蛊。  
吴靖棠深深地看了他一眼，不动神色地把他攀在自己臂上的手掰开了。白先生的好意我心领了，下次吧……你可看见黄先生了？  
哦，他啊。白乔治吐了一口烟出来，神色带点微妙的鄙夷。上楼去了，烟瘾又犯了吧……那脸色，啧啧。  
多谢。吴靖棠又绽出笑意，却没急着走，敷衍着同小布兰登又寒暄了几句，这才从这一帮纨绔子弟里脱开身去。转了一个弯过来，便看见了往上的楼梯，自这一层再往上，就不接客了。楼梯边守着两个青帮的兄弟，见到是吴靖棠，便没有拦，任他快步地上了楼。  
比起楼下的笙歌不休，楼上安静得像是坟墓里一样。吴靖棠的军靴硬挺，踩在木质的地板上，发出噔噔噔的声音，和楼下直往上冲的声浪混在一起，诡异地合上了拍。  
那扇门下果然有灯。  
吴靖棠推开门，黄叙舟猛地回转过身来，木柜的抽屉还拖在外面，他手忙脚乱地想要关上，却卡住了，他的白玉烟杆掉在地上，发出咚的一声巨响。黄叙舟惊慌失措地又推了抽屉两把，然后才抬头看清了来人。  
是你啊……黄叙舟放松了下来。  
吴靖棠站在门口，安静地把门关上了。你以为还有谁？  
没谁。黄叙舟垂下了眼，俯身拾起了他的烟杆。然后又打开了另一层抽屉，他背对着吴靖棠，肩膀都有些抖，翻找的动作粗暴而急切。吴靖棠跨了两步过去，像是知道他在找什么，径直走到了床边，从床头柜里取了个纸盒子出来。这儿呢。  
黄叙舟猛地转身，看见了他手里的东西，眼神便有些变了，你怎么……  
我放的呀。吴靖棠把纸盒放在了柜上，随意地往床上一坐，伸手开始解自己的军装扣子，好像那硬挺的领子戳得他很难受似的。那天看你晕了，我就帮你收拾了一下。怎么，不记得了？他回转过身来，嘴边噙着一丝促狭的笑意，拍了拍身下的床，暧昧地道，就在这张床上，我把你肏晕的。  
黄叙舟像是猛地被人刺了一下，整个人都原地打了个颤。  
吴靖棠只当没看见。  
我说你啊，多少克制一些，整日里都离不得这东西，没的叫人看不起……  
谁！黄叙舟反问，嗓音里带着不管不顾的尖锐。他果然是烟瘾上来了，整个人抖得像一片风中的落叶似的，脸上毫无血色，豆大的冷汗从他额上滚落下来。谁……看不起我？  
吴靖棠玩味地看了他一眼，却不答，只是笑了一声。  
黄叙舟停了片刻，没再纠缠这个问题，踉跄着扑了上来，手抖得不像话，从纸盒里取出一条被纸包好的大烟，然后又去点烤大烟的烟具。他的手实在抖得太不像话了，那烟具形似油灯，上面罩了个玻璃罩子，被他的动作带得从桌上摔下来，咚地掉在地上，滚远了。黄叙舟颤抖着，俯下身去，竟像是看不清了一样，摸了两下，就是没捡的起来。他像是支持不住了，双腿一软，便就此伏到了地上。  
吴靖棠叹了口气，俯身拾了那罩子，复又放好。然后从黄叙舟抖个不停的手里取过了火柴，面无表情地替他点上了烟具。你看看你这幅样子。  
大烟慢慢地被烟烤软，散发出强烈的香甜气味。黄叙舟的双膝仍在地上，却强撑着身子，嗅着那味道，苍白的脸上露出一种如痴如醉的餍足表情，甚至还笑了出来，漫不经心道，我这样子，怎么了？吴长官难道是今日才见到我这幅样子？  
吴靖棠没说话，黄叙舟也不打算听他说什么，急切地撑着椅子，要去够桌上那大烟。还没碰到，吴靖棠已经伸了手，把烤软的大烟塞进了他那杆烟枪的景泰蓝烟锅里，动作熟练得让人心惊，然后端起那个烤大烟的小炉，又坐回了床边。  
黄叙舟茫然又惊惶地爬起来，你干什么……给我啊，给我啊！  
吴靖棠偏把那烟杆往身后一藏，求我啊。  
黄叙舟又发起抖来，不知是因为烟瘾，还是因为被他激起的火气。他的脸色阴郁得骇人，若是旁的人在这里，光这眼神就让人吓得不敢造次了，要是眼神能杀人，此刻的吴靖棠恐怕早都被碎尸万段了。但他看了一会儿，终究还是软下了声气，靖棠……你别折腾我了。声音软腻，像是猫崽儿叫唤。  
吴靖棠完全不为所动的样子，朝他勾了勾手。求我就该好好地求，离得这么远作甚？怕我吃了你？  
黄叙舟站在床边两臂之距，犹疑了半刻，终于还是抬了步子。房中的灯很暗，他的眼神在灯下闪烁着捉摸不定的光，每走一步都很慢，像是下着什么决心。然后他突然猛地一扑，像是拿自己的身子去撞吴靖棠似的，一只手环到了他身后，去抢那烟枪。  
吴靖棠当即一闪，手已经扣上了他的肩膀，顺着他前扑的力道把他狠狠地往床上一摁，两手扳住他一只手臂，狠狠地反剪在他身后，膝盖顶在他的后腰上，干脆利落地把人制住了。黄叙舟扑到床上的力道太猛，牙齿磕到了床上的白玉烟枪，当即撞出了血，顺着嘴角流了下来。吴靖棠起了性子，又伸手狠狠地抓了他的头发，迫使他抬起头来，身后又被膝盖顶得死死的，整个人像是一张反拉的弓。黄叙舟这会儿却突然有了骨气，怎么都不肯开口呻吟一声，没被抓住的一只手毫无章法地往后挥，却被吴靖棠一把抓住，不知道他是怎么动的手，黄叙舟只觉得自己腋下肋骨的位置被狠狠一击，痛得他眼前登时一黑，抓着他头发的手却松了劲，他无力地又倒下去。第二次嗑在了烟枪上，这回是颧骨。  
吴靖棠收了膝盖，整个人都压在了黄叙舟身上，压得极紧，气息粗重地贴在他耳边说，你要干什么？行刺吗？  
黄叙舟突然纵声大笑起来，声音变了调的尖利，伴着全身的哆嗦。吴靖棠好像被他的笑声吓到了一般，猛地把人提起来，往地上一掷。黄叙舟就像个任人摆布的玩偶似的，摔在地上却仍是大笑不止，笑了两声又喘不上气来似的，他全身都在出冷汗，头发也打湿了，在灯下当真是形同厉鬼，瞪着吴靖棠，恶狠狠地道，我想杀你的心，还用等到今日！  
他眼前一阵一阵地发着昏，几乎看不清楚吴靖棠的脸。下一刻，整个人已经又被吴靖棠抓了起来，他完全丧失了抵抗的能力和意志，便是他没抽大烟的时候，也比不上军校里常年摔打出来的吴靖棠。他感到自己被狠狠地脸朝下扔到了床上，再次双手反剪，他视若性命的烟枪被从腋下插过去，把两只臂膀都扣在了背后，好让吴靖棠腾出两只手来。他的长袍被掀了起来，里裤被狠狠地扒了下来，他能感觉到吴靖棠又硬又热地抵在他的身后。他甚至在这个关头还茫然地想，他竟然这么硬了，是因为我？还是因为打我？  
吴靖棠狠狠地挺腰，想送进去，黄叙舟两腿颤得像打摆子，全身的肌肉都绷紧了在抵抗他。吴靖棠越发起了性，恶狠狠地用手扶好了自己的性器，用力地往里面顶。黄叙舟终于痛得大叫起来，感觉身体里像是塞进了一根烙铁，从里面把他劈成了两半。太疼了。他不知道吴靖棠是哪里来的火气，为什么要这么折辱他。他耳朵里只剩下嗡嗡的轰鸣，像是整个人都浸进了水里，吴靖棠的手伸过来，抵住了他的脖子，好像要掐死他。另一只手扶着他的腰，用尽了全力往深处顶。他想必也不好受，黄叙舟模模糊糊地想，太干涩了，每顶一下都是在干扯着皮肉，根本无法深入。仿佛是为了验证他的想法似的，他能够听到吴靖棠粗重的喘息，和野兽般的、泄气的低吼。  
靖棠……他听见自己带着哭腔叫他，服了软。饶了我吧……求你……  
吴靖棠闷哼了一声，终于把整根送了进去。黄叙舟仿佛一条脱水的鱼，高高地仰着脖子，张着嘴，却根本一点声音都没有了。吴靖棠也不动了，只是抵在他身体深处，然后俯下身来，手指把玩着他的喉结，嘴上叼住了他的耳垂，发了狠似的，反反复复地厮磨，恨声道，你为什么不听话……为什么，就是不听话！  
我什么都听你的……黄叙舟含含糊糊开了口，有眼泪一路滑到了他的嘴里，哭的。你放过我吧……只要你放过我……  
吴靖棠狠狠地顶了他两下，听他又惨叫出了声，终于还是先拔了出来，然后伸手取下了烟杆，黄叙舟立刻弓起了身子，急促地喘息起来，像是这样就能缓解痛苦似的。可是身后的人并没有放过他的意思，反而伸了一个指节进去，然后仍旧是压下来，另一只手粗暴地撕开了他的前襟，伸进去在他布满了冷汗的、滑腻的身子上梭巡不休，熟练地各处点火。黄叙舟发出两声近乎哀鸣的声音，便又安静了，两只手都死死地攥着被子，攥得指节发白。  
你瞧瞧，这不就松泛了嘛。吴靖棠的声音带着些许恶意，他刚退出来的地方还合不拢，轻松地就能伸进去两根手指。吴靖棠粗暴地任意揉压按挠了几下，身下的人终于颤着身子，无可控制地起了反应。  
你不能恨我，知道吗？吴靖棠又填进去两根手指，满意地听到黄叙舟的呻吟变了调，指间也慢慢地浸了一点湿滑。你要听我的话，你要乖乖的……他的声音近乎呓语，手臂收紧，牢牢地箍住了身下的人，湿滑的手指重新抚上了黄叙舟已经半硬的性器，用力地撸动了几下，然后再次挺身插了进去。  
这一次他没有受到什么阻力，黄叙舟内里像是都被烧化了似的，滚烫而淋漓，欲火不受控制地在他五脏间燃烧起来，他抖得太厉害了，小腿还抽起了筋，可他的身体却耻辱地迎合着身后的人，变得越来越湿滑，越来越柔软。黄叙舟终于释放出一声充满了情欲的呻吟，然后便像是彻底崩溃了一般痛哭了出来，我……我什么都依你了，你要钱，我也给你了……你为什么就是不能放过我？  
那可不是你的钱。吴靖棠故意顶得极深，一只手滑到他胸前，恶意地拧了他那已经充血膨胀的乳珠。你把我像个烫手山芋一样塞给中法银行……你竟然敢把我扔给洋人？嗯？然后你就想置身事外？你做梦！  
黄叙舟痛苦地哽咽了一声，终于明白了过来。不是……我没有……  
你没有什么？  
是……是那姓郑的找的我……黄叙舟说了半句，话音便吞咽在了浪潮般的快感中。身后每一次的抽插都像是在凌迟他的神智，他无法去辩解，也没什么可以辩解。吴靖棠说的自然是实话，把他扔给洋人自然是一劳永逸的事。他当然想置身事外，德布瓦先生……那个中法实业银行的法国人，好像今天就在他这登瀛洲里。但是德布瓦先生不喜欢多余的人，他们有什么的事，自然是靠那个姓郑的牵线。他只要把姓郑的介绍给吴靖棠就可以了……只是做了这一件事，那姓郑的就已经给了他不少的好处。黄叙舟试图调动自己所有的理智来抵御这羞耻的快感，但他的身体是诚实的，他的每一根筋骨都在吴靖棠的动作下彻底融化，五脏和血肉早已被情欲烧成了一把灰，从他喉间吞吐出黏腻的呻吟。  
吴靖棠最后低吼了几声，每一个动作都充满了冷硬的恨意，然后他压覆下来，呼吸开始慢慢平复。黄叙舟浑身颤抖着蜷缩在了床上，胯间的东西可怜巴巴地软在那里，不知道什么时候已射在了衣服上，一片不堪入目的狼藉。  
吴靖棠伸手够了一下，一把捞过了烟枪，粗暴地塞在了他手里。然后起身整理了一下自己的衣物，黄叙舟的脸埋在被子里，能听见他扣上皮带的声音。  
然后他便关门离开了。


End file.
